Rooftop Confessions
by Textcrazy2011
Summary: Sookie managed to convince Godric suicide wasn't the answer, but what if there was more to her heritage than either Eric or Godric were aware of? Sookie/Eric/Godric
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know, I know, I'm in-between stories at the moment but for some reason this idea came to me and I thought I might as well post it. I need to clear my mind, writing it down and sharing it seemed like the best possibility. I am unsure whether it will be completed; I'll be taking it chapter by chapter.

All reviews, criticism or compliments, are very much welcome.

_Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!_

* * *

**Chapter One  
**_**Value of Living**_

* * *

Staring at the royal red wallpaper of her expensive suite, Sookie realised she wasn't happy.

It wasn't the suite itself. Not only did the room scream relaxation, the soft Egyptian cotton sheets heavenly to sit on as the soft fabric brushed against the bare skin of her legs, but the happiness she expected to feel wasn't there. Someone in her financial situation could only dream of being allowed to step foot in a hotel with a five star rating, let alone spend a night in one.

Yet here she was, in luxury, and miserable.

Hotel Camilla, the only hotel in Dallas that had undergone the extensive renovation necessary to safely accommodate a vampire, was the hotspot of the Dallas area. Highly paid professional staff, an extensively packed winery, in addition to rooms dedicated to whatever mood a guest may find themselves in. They even had blood donors on tap! It wasn't difficult to understand Eric's interest in the hotel.

Still, she didn't belong here.

Expensive objects were carefully positioned around the room for artistic and design purposes, leaving her too afraid to touch for fear of breaking something she wouldn't be able to afford to replace.

She highly doubted her expenses for the trip stretched that far.

It made her Walmart clothing look even cheaper in comparison. She didn't doubt even one of the floral potted plants cost more than her entire suitcase along with her belongings inside combined.

The wide screen TV mounted on the wall had her hesitating to turn it on, a mini fridge filled to the brim with both delicious treats and small expensive bottles of alcohol that she didn't dare touch - Jason had forewarned her the hotel charged extra - not to mention the clearly costly shutters surrounding the substantial room.

She should have been relaxing, basking in the surrounding luxury as the other hotel guests were, and yet she would rather been anywhere else.

It wasn't simply down to the fact she hadn't felt as comfortable around Bill lately, her gut screaming at her that something wasn't right. His personality had not changed considerably, but his lack of adjustment into their relationship seemed to only be the tip of the iceberg. Her instincts were telling her that not everything was how it seemed, that she was being naïve, blinded by her first committed relationship and unable to see the true reality of the situation she had found herself in.

But Bill loved her, right?

He told her he did, yet she was very much aware that what was spoken didn't necessarily show true intent the majority of the time. Her _gift_ had taught her as much.

He doted on her, but then again he barely allowed her out of his sight. What Sookie had previously thought of as romantic and sweet, had turned into feeling as if smothered by an overprotective lover. It made her doubt herself. It made her doubt them as a couple.

Someone who loved you shouldn't look at you with consideration.

Sitting herself on the edge of the incredibly soft hotel bed she chewed her bottom lip in thought. The meeting with Nan Flanagan from the AVL had been a disaster, and she felt disgusted at the way the female vampire had spoken to Godric.

He was a gentle soul. Flanagan should be relieved that someone like him was fighting for their side when he could just as easily be fighting _against_ them instead! What was – had been – an asset had been cast away as if nothing.

It made her feel disgust.

The vile woman had tried to strip him from his position. It was disgraceful. Gran had ingrained it into her from as far back as she could remember the importance of respecting your elders. Sookie may not be a hundred percent sure of just how old Eric's maker was, but she figured from how both Pam and Eric had spoken that he had to be ancient considering he changed Eric who was just over 1,000.

He could teach them so much.

Vampires, Nan Flanagan included, were children in comparison.

It brought her to her current situation. While she was sitting in the hotel suite with an irritated Bill, Godric was attempting to meet the sun all the while her instincts _screamed_ at her that it was a mistake. She had always been taught that suicide was the cowards' way out, that giving up instead of staying and fighting through the pain was the easy option.

But was it her place to interfere?

She may have been taught such values, but for all she knew Godric had his own beliefs on the matter. She wasn't a religion pusher, she may believe in her God but she respected the fact that not everyone held the same or similar beliefs.

Everyone was entitled to their own opinions, their own views.

But what if Godric was simply confused? He may have had time to think it over, she had no idea how long he had centred his thoughts on the option of meeting the sun, but had he even considered the possibility of staying on this earth for another 2,000 years? or even just a few?

She had to ask herself; would she be a bad Christian if she sat back and ignored a man obviously in torment?

He may have the body of a teenager, but it was his eyes that gave him away. Even if she couldn't identify with the fact he was no longer living, his soft gaze gave the impression that he had been through so much, seen so many things, and experienced more than anyone should have in his long and impressive life.

Why would he throw it all away?

Someone didn't walk the earth for two thousand years and not grow fond of a few pastimes, without a reason to stay linked with the living. Eric needed him, and while Sookie had only known Godric for little more than a day she couldn't help but already find herself attached to the gentle soul.

With one reckless decision he was going to throw everything he had lived for away. She couldn't help but wonder whether he had given life enough of a chance before giving up. Surely he had something worth hanging onto.

Sookie shook her head. She already felt the familiar sensation of tears beginning to form around her eyes at the thought of Godric thinking he was worthless enough to rid the world of his presence. She hadn't shed tears since Gran had passed, and now wasn't the time to start. Being a firm believer in life, of savouring every second you had as it could disappear just as quickly, meant that Godric throwing his away so willingly made her uncomfortable.

Was it selfish of her wanting him to live?

First meeting Godric had caught her off guard. Not only was he her knight in shining armour, but even without that she felt something else, something deeper she had also experience with Eric. It had surprised her, yet even before she had processed the new sensations she was experiencing he was confessing to his childe that meeting the sun was his intention.

It had made her sick; both physically and mentally.

Gently resting her hands on her pick and white checkered dress, she dipped her head against her chest. Heart feeling as if it was being chocked, squeezed in a tight grip; she knew what she had to do.

She couldn't just sit there knowing he was in pain!

It didn't matter to her that he was a vampire, that he wasn't human. Everyone and everything was one of God's creations as far as she was concerned. He had a heart, he felt as she felt, so she had no intention of letting him do this alone. He may be under the impression Eric was the only one who would miss him, but she would show him different. If he rejected her comfort she would walk away with a heavy heart, but with the knowing it truly was what he wanted, but he would not die alone if she could help it.

He deserved better than that.

He had saved her from being raped, from being violated by a man whose thoughts confirmed that he had done it many times before too much younger, much more innocent girls. He had hurt females of the church, both young and old, who Newlin had decided needed to be punished for their supposed 'sins.'

Gabe had been all too happy to 'help out.'

It was a sickening revelation.

She found it hard to stomach the fact that the very people who preached and spread the word of vampires being evil were the ones who did not followed what they preached.

'_People who conceal their sins will not prosper, but if they confess and turn from them, they will receive mercy.'_

She knew for a fact that Newlin did not confess his sins.

She had heard nothing of him speaking to his people of how he and his wife were intentionally milking their 'followers' for all the money they had in order to fuel their hatred. That they punished the children unfairly while telling them they would go to hell if they confessed it to their parents.

She had heard nothing of how the two Reverend's coming clean of how they tortured humans as well as vampires alike. Their discrimination clearly did not solely apply to those of the un-breathing.

'…_If we claim we have no sin, we are only fooling ourselves and not living in the truth…'_

Sookie did not know how they could honestly believe torturing vampires was the right thing to do, that it was what God had brought them together for. If God had not intended for vampires to exist, then why did he allow them to continue to roam this earth? If God triumphs the Devil, then why did his so-called followers not trust his judgement that they had earned their place on this earth as much as humans did?

Humans were capable of killing just as vampires were; they were proof of that themselves.

'_Have nothing to do with sexual immorality, impurity, lust and evil desires_'

Loyalty did not apply to his relationship with his wife. Vulgar images from their brief meeting had informed her of their misdeeds, of how the two of them frequently invite another into their bed when they felt they particularly deserved a _special treat_.

Sookie had been particularly disgusted when she had caught the stray thought of his corruption of a minor, a young girl who was tricked into believing if she slept with him, gave herself over, then her previous sins would be wiped. The poor girl had been desperate. He had taken advantage of that.

And they thought they had the right to call Godric a monster.

'_Don't be greedy, for a greedy person is an idolater, worshiping the things of this world'_

They were all about money, forcing their followers to sign over their belongings as it was Gods wish they use it to fight the evil that was vampires. If that was not the definition of greed and gluttony, Sookie did not know where else to begin.

'_So whoever knows the right thing to do and fails to do it, for him it is sin.'_

Sookie remembered this quote from her grandmother. She had been a good, kind and strong woman who had made sure that she had grown up with the good values a woman should have and be taught. While many in Merlotte's thought her old-fashioned, she was proud to have the values her grandmother had wanted to ingrain into her.

If she could grow as old and wise as Adele, she would be even prouder to call herself a Stackhouse.

To know wrong and yet to continue to do it for selfish reasons was a sin in itself, and she knew that was exactly what Steve Newlin was doing. He believed he had been wronged by vampires when he had no proof, and so was twisting Gods words for his own benefit.

She hated it.

He was a coward, hiding behind an army of misguided individuals who believed each and every problem within their life was the doing of vampires. It was foolish, but she knew they had simply redirected their hatred after the Great Revelation to those who were no longer human.

They had been looking for something to blame, and found it.

She hated that he was using faith to fit his own thoughts and opinions when he was nothing other than leading a vampire hating cult under the pretence of it being under a religion. Had it not been a Church, they would be referred to as a hate cult by many. They believed the rubbish he was dishing out and yet he wasn't even following what he was preaching!

Their hate would not serve them well in the end.

They would be punished, not by her personally, but their sins would not be dismissed nor forgotten by God. She had every belief it would come back to bite them on their arses.

With that firmly on her mind, Sookie made a move to get up. She knew she would regret it for the rest of her life if she did not at least attempt to make Godric see reason. Her Christian values would not allow her to stand by and let a good man meet the sun thinking the death he was doling out to himself was the right choice, that everyone thought the same as he did, that he deserved it.

No, she would attempt to save him and that was that! She was nothing if not determined.

Stackhouse women were made of strong stuff!

"Where do you think you are going, Sookie? We just got back; it would not be the best thing to do to go wondering off right now."

Bill's tone was gentle, but Sookie couldn't shake the feeling that he was trying to treat her like a child. She was in her early twenties - a grown woman – and yet he spoke to her as if she needed some kind of guidance in order to function. She had survived this long on her own; her life did not revolve around whatever Bill believed was right. There was nothing preventing her from doing as she wished, and she would not be involved with a man who believed that his word meant it was final.

She would not be that kind of woman!

Her Gran had taught her to be independent, that when it came to meeting a man if he could not accept her completely than he wasn't worth it. Adele, much like Eric consequently, believed her telepathy was a gift rather than a curse, that she was destined to more in the future with the hand she had been dealt.

It made her question Bill's appearance in her future.

She had seen what possessive and violent men could do to a woman; customers in abusive relationships have depressed filled thoughts that filled her with both horror and pity. They were trapped, both wanting to escape and wanting to stay. Bill may have never laid a hand on her, yet his over controlling tendencies were gradually increasing the more she discovered about the world he was trying to hide from her.

Being involved so intimately with a vampire meant knowledge meant everything, yet Bill almost seemed to want to keep her in the dark about even the smallest of details. At least Eric believed she needed to be informed, even if his main desired seemed to be her naked and lying in his bed.

Questioning it further, it made her wonder exactly what Bill was trying to hide from her.

With that she held her head up high as she smoothed down her dress. "I am going to give Godric some comfort. He does not deserve to meet the sun, but if he is adamant that he wants to take that path then I will make sure he does not do it alone."

That was final, she wasn't about to relent just because Bill didn't agree with it. As far as she was concerned he could bugger off and deal with his thoughts away from her! She was not his servant, she was not his mistress, and she would not be told what to do and when to do it!

He needed to realise that sooner rather than later.

"I do not think it is a good idea, Sookie." The disapproval was clear on her boyfriend's face. "If Godric wants to meet the sun then that is his choice, he doesn't need you there interfering."

Sookie huffed. "Well I am not about to stand by and do nothing. If he wishes for me to leave then he can tell me as such."

"Sookie-"

"Enough, Bill. I mean it! This is my choice and you are not going to change my mind so you might as well give up and leave me alone. I will not be back before you are dead for the day, so good day!"

Tired of his interfering attitude, Sookie simply turned on her heels and walked out with her head held high. Bill could complain all he liked, her mind was set and her decision had been made.

Bill stood ridged in response. His entire posture tensed as scowl curled at his lips as he forced himself not to physically run and grab his disobedient little companion. He wasn't used to being undermined, especially from a human, telepath or not.

It did not sit well with him.

But Sookie didn't care in the slightest. She had a vampires' life to attempt to save and if Bill didn't like it then tough. It wasn't his decision to make, it was hers, and as far as she was concerned she had already made it a long time ago. If Bill had a problem with it, he could find himself another female to try and control.

She would comfort Godric; his good soul deserved that at least.

* * *

**Worth continuing?**

**Reviews = happiness**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I hadn't expected the sheer number of brilliant reviews I received, so I want to thank everyone who took the time to leave me a note. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, I found it just as enjoyable to write as the first.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**_**Childhood Confessions**_

* * *

Dawn was close.

Sookie pushed Bill to the back recesses of her mind as she approached the roof, her fingers trailing against the cool rails of the fire escape. Godric's admission had seen to Eric rushing after his maker, his expression having been a picture of pain as his features were longer so closely guarded. Whether her presence was going to be welcomed or rejected was still undetermined, but she had to try.

She wanted to curse Bill for putting the insecurity into her head. The last thing she wanted was to intrude on what she knew was an extremely private moment between maker and childe. Godric could very well tell her to get her sweet southern booty out of there, and while she would understand if that was his request, she silently prayed that would not be the case.

While she took no pleasure in death, she would gladly keep him company until the very end, even if every fibre in her body rebelled against the idea of him ending his existence.

If being alone was what he desired rather than her company, then she would respect that, but at least she could sooth herself – and hopefully Eric - with the fact she had tried, that she had shown the youthful looking vampire that a human did actually care about him, even if she was insignificant in comparison to the entire human population.

It was the right thing to do.

Gran would have been proud.

She didn't want Godric's reasoning for meeting the sun to be the opinion _some_ humans held towards vampires. She had been brought up religious, and yet her views and beliefs couldn't be more different from the Fellowship of the Sun and what they preached.

There will always be hatred in the world, but helping change another's opinion is one step closer to making the world a better place.

Reaching the rooftop she stifled a gasp at the sight which greeted her. The beginnings of sunrise were beginning to make an appearance in the gradual lightening of the sky, once again reminding her of the time limit they all faced. It would have been a beautiful view had it not been for the situation she had found herself in, what should have been magical turned soul buy Godric's impending death.

It made her wonder what was going through Godric's mind as he prepared to end it all.

Was he scared?

Worried?

Resentful?

…or was he at peace with himself, with his chosen decision?

The sight in front of her filled her with a deep sense of sadness that it surprised her. From how Eric had bent down on one knee in an almost submissive stance in front of his maker, the boy who had guided him through his vampire life. It was at that exact moment that she finally understood the true connection between the two. Eric may have told her that he did not understand love, but what he felt for his maker clearly went deeper than even that. You would have to be both blind and heartless not to see the love and affection the two held for each other.

It was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Feeling a light breeze begin to pick up, the few wisps of hair which had escaped from her pony-tail began to lightly curl around her face. Seeing this side of Eric, a side she had no doubt only a very select view had seen, fully showed her just how much Eric was preparing himself to lose.

She wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even Eric.

She had seen him angry. She had unfortunately witnessed him physically _kill_ in front of her, as well as experiencing first-hand his dirty mind and his obvious intention to bed her without the responsibly of allowing himself to care about her more than her being there to warm his sheets and provide him with her disability…

…but seeing him let his defences down for the first time, to look so physically lost - it was a complete shock to her system, one she had not prepared herself for. It wasn't until that moment she realised there was a lot more to the Viking than meet the eye.

This much softer, less vicious side of him, she hated to admit it but it had her rethinking her previous intention to completely try and avoid him on their return to Bon Temps.

While Eric may need comforting, sunrise was rapidly approaching, and Godric was her priority.

"Two thousand years is enough."

Sookie wanted to weep at the obvious torment in his tone. He sounded defeated, as if he had given up on life itself. It was unsettling, especially considering it was only hours ago he had killed a man for her, spared her life so she could survive.

How was it possible for a man with such good intentions to feel as if the world would be better off without him? On the contrary, there needed to me more people like him in existence.

"I cannot accept this. It's insanity!"

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric shouted.

He was reflecting to anger, Sookie realised. He was in pain, and while his desperate attempts not to let it show were visible rather than hidden, it was clear he was reverting to anger as a copying mechanism. She had known him long enough that it would not be long before he broke down completely, unable to control the tight reign he had kept on his emotions.

She felt as if she was intruding on a private moment between maker and childe.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to step away.

Godric spoke as if Eric's anger was nothing, as if it was expected. "It is not right. We're not right."

"You told me there was no right and wrong. Only survival, or death."

Eric was getting desperate. Sookie didn't doubt that it wouldn't be long until he resorted to pleading. She felt no satisfaction over witnessing the usual spiteful Viking being reduced to tears; it only tugged at her heart strings enough for her own eyes to gloss over with tears of sympathy.

She hurriedly blinked them away.

"I told a lie, as it turns out. "

"I will keep you alive by force!" Eric demanded.

While Sookie didn't believe this to be a possibility, not with Godric' age more than double that of Eric's, she also knew it would not be what Godric would want.

Not like this.

Still, she had steeled herself to try and talk the elder vampire out of meeting the sun and she was not going to break her own word. She could not let him leave without making sure he was aware that he would be missed by more than Eric, that even a human by herself would grieve his departure.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Pain weaved through every word, enough so that it left her struggling back the urge to shout out, to tell him that there wasn't just cruelty in the world, but love and forgiveness and peace. But she kept her lips pursed, this was Eric's moment with his maker and she would not ruin it.

She had intruded enough.

Unable to understand the language they had resorted to speaking, Sookie swallowed loudly as she saw Eric literally break down in front of her. Whatever they had been discussing, Eric finally seemed to realise how little effect his pleas had to the older vampire. Rivers of blood dripped down his pale and strong cheek bones as he bowed his head, trying to conceal the pain while unable to look away from his maker.

It was physically painful to watch.

Godric may wish to meet the sun, but Sookie could see it as clear as day that it was the thought of abandoning Eric that had him hesitating to spill the absolute truth behind his reasoning. Eric had taken to immortality like it was his destiny, she didn't doubt that Godric was willing to leave with the knowledge that his childe would live on for greatness.

He clearly did not wish to send his childe after him.

_Oh gosh_…

Sookie inhaled deeply as she watched the vampire she had only known as strong and vicious fall to his knees once again as he literally begged for his maker to stay with him.

She fought the urge to shield herself, not wishing to hurt her heart further. It was mainly the fact she knew the pain she was feeling herself was not even a tenth of what Eric must be experiencing that kept her from being a coward and walking away.

She would never forgive herself.

She would be here for Godric, and then if Eric accepted her gentle touch she would comfort him the same. Losing someone you loved was painful; it was a time where no one should have to suffer alone.

Godric stared down at his childe, speaking softly as if soothing a wild horse. "Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone," Eric glanced upwards, shocking Sookie. Here this vampire, who proclaimed that he did not love, was willing to die for his maker in order to bring him comfort. He was willing to meet the sun, to end the life he lived viciously through, to save his maker the sensation of dying alone.

Seeing Eric like this, so free with his emotions, seemed to affect her just as much as Godric's impending death.

What was going on with her that was making her so emotional?

"Yes you will. As your maker," Sookie watched as Godric paused, swallowing as if his next words were to leave a vile taste in his mouth, "I command you."

It was almost surreal in the way Eric rose stiffly to his feet, walking towards her as if he had no choice but to obey. For all she knew about the childe maker bond that could very well be the case, because she couldn't imagine that Eric would simply stand by and allow his maker to die without putting up more of a fight.

Or could he feel physically feel Godric's pain?

To have such a connection with someone…She found it hard to decide whether it would be incredible to be so intimate with another, or scary to be so linked. Bill's unwillingness to share any concept on the intimate bond between two vampires left her unknowledgeable; having learnt more from Eric's few snippy comments than in her entire relationship with Bill.

Bill's refusal to speak of his maker, even mentioning their name, left a bad taste in her mouth. If a relationship was based on truth, trust and sharing, than hers and Bills were sorely lacking in all three aspects.

Maybe Bill wasn't her soul-mate. It certainly didn't feel like it at the moment. Instead of wishing to seek out his comfort, she had walked away from the civil war vampire.

"I'll stay with him, as long as it takes."

And she would.

Sookie kept her tone soft as Eric walked past her, still not entirely sure whether her presence was welcome or not. She didn't want to rock the boat and make her being there more of a nuisance, an insult, then what she was trying to achieve.

She wanted to help, not to make things worse.

She didn't expect a reply and she didn't get one. The poor bloke looked as if he had been through a shredder as he simply gave her a slight nod of his head before heading out of view, rivers of tears still trailing down his cheeks as he bowed his head against his chest.

He looked defeated.

The sound of her heels against the concrete floor of the roof was the only sound for a few long minutes as she made her way towards Godric. She paused a few inches away, hesitant about invading his personal space. Bill had informed her repeatedly that she tended to be over friendly with vampires from time to time, forgetting that they did not view human gestures the same as she did. She didn't want to risk offending Godric if he turned out to be objective to her touch, however kind her intention was. If she was planning to either walk off this roof with him or keep him company until the very end, she didn't want to overstay her welcome before he had fully thought about what his decision truly entailed.

There would be consequences. That she was sure of.

Knowing she couldn't rush such a delicate matter, she was also very much aware of the time limit which had been forced upon her. She had less than an hour before the sun rose, and she would no longer be able to try and convince him that giving life another chance was the right path to go down, that he was simply lost and needed to simply discover another reason why living was the right choice to make.

She could only hope that he listened to her, that he saw her opinion as valuable.

"It won't take long," Godric finally broke the silence. "Not at my age."

Sookie resisted the urge to ask him just how old he actually was. From how he moved, spoke and thought she knew he wasn't simply a few decades older than Eric. However, she was very much aware of the fact that now was certainly not the time for such a personal question. Right at that moment it didn't matter, it was irrelevant.

"You know it wasn't very smart, the Fellowship of the Sun part" she had to point out.

He closed his eyes briefly. "I know. I thought I might fix everything, somehow. But I do not think like a vampire anymore." Godric sighed, turning to face her with a question at his lips, "do you believe in God?"

The question surprised her, but she answered truthfully. "Yes."

Sookie was relieved that it seemed to bring him comfort as he turned to face her fully. He didn't look at her like she was foolish to have such beliefs like Eric had done many times before when matters of her religion were brought into question, he looked at her as if he was glad that she felt as she did.

It was a refreshing change, not to be judged.

"If you're right; how will he punish me?"

"_Oh_," she breathed. He was so damaged, so defeated. "God doesn't punish," unless your people like the Newlins' who would pay for their sins where their souls were cast to the pits of Hell, "God forgives."

And she genuinely believed such a thing.

What would be the point in having a belief when you had to abide by the fear that God would punish you if you misplaced a step? No, God forgave rather than punished she believed. Her Gran had felt the exact same when it came to matters of the heart and religion. Her faith had gotten her through many touch times in her life.

"I don't deserve it," he confessed, "but I hope for it."

Sookie felt her lips purse, her eyes threatening to once again water. Hurriedly she blinked them away. Now was not the time for her to appear tearful. Godric needed to see that she wasn't weak, that she genuinely believed in what she was about to say to him.

"Why do you not believe you deserve it?"

Godric looked slightly taken aback that she was asking such a question, but she couldn't bring herself to take it back. She wanted to know, she needed to understand what train of thought was making him believe he didn't deserve the forgiveness she knew would be freely offered.

"I have killed and hurt so many, min angel" he looked pained as he spoke. "Brought suffering to many who have deserved it, but also to many who have not. I do not deserve to be given mercy, even if it is what I hope for."

Sookie shook her head. "No. You cannot carry all of that guilt, Godric. You have a kind soul; I can see that you are not a bad person. You may have wronged in the past, but you recognise that, it means that you are able to move forward."

"I wish that was true, min angel. But I am not meant to be on this earth, I do not belong."

Sookie only hesitated for a second before she sighed, biting her lip as she finally allowed a tear to drip down her chilled cheeks as she made the choice that she would have to open up her own closed wounds in order to try and make Godric see that he wasn't the only one who believed their didn't belong.

He was not alone.

It wasn't as if she had never thought about why she was like how she was, wondering if God had made a mistake when it came to her creation or whether she had been given the ability to read others minds as a gift of some kind, like Eric was constantly trying to tell her.

It left her feeling constantly conflicted, confused and out of place.

No, Godric was not the only one who consistently questioned their belonging.

"If God did not wish for you to be on this earth, Godric, than you wouldn't be" she spoke softly. "I have to be able to believe that to be true, because if not why am cursed with such a disability if there is no reasoning behind it?"

"And what disability do you have, min angel?" Godric looked at her softly.

Mental disorders and physical wounds he could not scent on her, only the slight aroma of something he had not scented in centuries. It forced him to do a double take, wondering whether his sense of smell had deceived him.

_No…it couldn't be…could it? _

"When I was younger, a child, my uncle took a very unhealthy obsession in me. He frequently told me that I looked as if I had come from the heavens, that my beauty matched no other, that I was born into such a pretty form in order to reward him for his good deeds."

Godric's expression grew stormy as he realised where this conversation was going. Sookie didn't relent, forcing herself to continue.

"I was told frequently as a child that I was freak, that God had made a mistake when he created me. It was only Gran that restored my faith, my parents feared me enough that I was barely touched or comforted before their deaths, and children could be so cruel. Everyone were oblivious of Uncle Bartlett's unnatural interest in me, but it wasn't until they died that he grew more confident and bold in his 'gestures'" she cringed at the term of phrase.

It had been so long since she had spoken of this. Since Bill's actions after she confessed, she had refused to speak of it again until now. She still had been unable to forgive him for betraying her trust as he had. He may have been under the impression that what he had done was the right thing to do, but it was hard not to see it as selfish on his part. The last thing she wished for was people to die because of her, and his murdering of Bartlett would forever be on her conscious, whether or not he was a cruel man was irrelevant.

If God had felt it necessary to take away his life, he would have done so. What Bill had done wasn't right.

"I managed to gain the courage to tell Gran when his thoughts took a turn for the worst; it was hard not to put together his plans, even with my childhood concept of being that intimate with another. He would frequently make me sit on his lap as he played with the hem of my skirt," Sookie clenched her eyes shut but forced herself to continue, "I told Gran when he was no longer satisfied with _touching_ me and wanted more, what he thought was…_vile_!" she spat.

Sookie may not be one who wished hell upon another, but Bartlett had been an exception. She recalled frequent occurrences where she would find herself praying for his life to be taken, yet she had been a child, she had simply wanted it to stop.

Godric buzzed in front of her. She didn't flinch. "You said you heard him?" he spoke gently. She nodded, biting her lip. It took a millisecond for Godric to interpret what she was implying. "I cannot bring myself to imagine what you must have been forced to occur as a child, to be subjected to a man's degrading thoughts, you are to special for such a thing."

Sookie opened her eyes. Even through her blurry vision she could see the angry present in his stormy coloured eyes. She could only hope that by sharing the lowest point in life, that he would somehow relate enough to walk off the rooftop with her, alive.

"My Gran ran him off and never spoke to him again," she choked out.

Godric nodded. "Then she adored you, clearly. Anything less would have been unacceptable."

Sookie shrugged. "I guess," she sniffed.

"No," Godric gently moved to cup her chin, carefully lifting it so he could stare into her shiny blue eyes. How could a man abuse her in such a manner? He had not objected to his childe's obvious interest in her, not when he gazed upon what he hoped would result in such a beautiful thing. While he may refer to himself as a monster, children and rape had never been instinctual to him personally. He had never been that much of a monster, even if he had too experienced such abuse at the hands of his own maker.

He would never wish such a negative experience upon another, and to know that the incredibly special blonde standing in front of him could relate…

Humans clearly did not know how to treat someone so special.

The younger vampires nowadays had no idea of just how lenient they had it. Even the most sadistic makers were children compared to some he had come across on his earlier travels.

"You were vulnerable, and he took advantage of that."

It had taken him a mere fraction of a second for his mind to have processed her implication regarding his Uncle. He was also under the impression that her perverted Uncle had threatened her in some manner into keeping quiet, but thoughts of him fully violating her had clearly forced her to take a risk of being rejected or turned away.

She was an amazing person to have suffered such a thing and yet was still the kind person she clearly was. He had witnessed it turn even the gentlest of people into sadistic creatures.

"Is this man still living?"

Sookie shook her head, more tears falling. "No, Bill killed him behind my back."

It was clear she was not ok with what this Bill had done, but he could not bring himself to relate. He did not fully trust the young vampire's motives, but he would not lie and say he would not have done the exact same. The vile human would have suffered a worse fate then Hell would have subjected him to.

He had learned, improved and developed many skills over the years, torture was child's play.

Stepping closer Godric couldn't resist the urge not to breath in her scent, it feeling as if it wrapped around him like a comforting embrace. He still had not released her chin, his fingers gently resting against her soft as silk skin which felt as if it was as delicate as her beauty.

He no longer knew what to do, nor which path was the correct one to take.

* * *

**Admittedly, I got slightly carried away with the chapter considering it started off around 2,000 words instead of over 4,000, but hopefully no complaints :)**

**Reviews = More Godric!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Once again reviews were amazing to read. I'm pleased to see my alerts and favourites have also increased so I think we deserve to celebrate with another chapter, yes? Apologies for any mistakes, this story is un-beta'd.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**_**Revelations**_** & **_**Second Chances**_

* * *

Godric stared at the beautifully tearful creature standing in front of him feeling conflicted.

Telepaths were one of the rarest mythical creatures to come across, and his thirst for knowledge was pushing him towards remaining purely on the bases of the rare opportunity presented in front of him. He may have met a few psychics, elementalists, and empath's across his travels, but Sookie was a rarity all by herself. Such beauty shouldn't be tainted with tear stained cheeks.

His childe may recognise Sookie as a valuable asset to his area, but he doubted Eric was fully aware of just how hard to come by telepaths were, especially in their realm.

A telepath physically existing was a disbelief in itself.

Combined with her soft temperament and kind heart technically Sookie was a deviation from the many supernatural he had come across on his travels. Special did not even begin to describe the blonde. Gifted humans he had discovered each shared the same fault, however, from what he could deduce Sookie was yet another exception to the rule. Experience had told him that those who had gifts were severely limited in how far they could push their talents.

Psychics while useful were barely beneficial for a vampire to have as an asset to their area. What many of his kind were unaware of was how few visions one human could have and still be classed as a psychic, from only experiencing a few in their entire life time to very vague and impartial visualisations which could result in damaging consequences rather than victorious outcomes. Different interpretations resulted in a vast result of various possible outcomes, putting a strain on the human's mental as well as physical state. The younger generation of his kind jumped to conclusions at the slightest mention of visions, failing to understand the reality.

He had met a psychic once in his travels. He had watched his childe take a young girl to bed only to sense the oddity in a particular human. She had been a bitter woman who had not lasted long past her young teens. Her gift had turned her against the world, as it would many others. Had she survived, he held no doubt she would have slowly driven herself insane.

It was very similar to that of an empath or elementalist. He had heard stories of empath's losing their minds, it hardly surprisingly considering they would be consistently pulled in numerous directions emotionally. It would be hard for even the strongest willed humans to be able to cope with the rapid shift of multiple emotions at one given time. Elementalists also, being able to control elements was risky enough that very few lived past their teenage years, if that.

But a telepath, he had only heard myths of it being possible. Had he not met Sookie in person, he would have struggled to belief she had managed to remain as sane as she was without investigating personality. She may not appreciate Eric's interest in her, but she could do much worse that his childe. It was obvious that there had been no mistake of her being gifted as she had, not when it was clearly her destiny.

It made him relieved Eric had not already pushed too far when it came to the pretty blonde, knowing his childe had a tendency to lose his patience when strategically it would pay off to hold back. It made him question whether it felt instinctual for Eric to do such a thing, or whether he felt it was simply a game.

He knew his childe well, yet it had been years since they had reacquainted.

However, he knew it simply wasn't her gift alone that was making him question his decision, but her as a person that was tempting him to stay.

…_beautiful…_

Gazing at him with an expression dangerously close to adoration and trust, he blinked slowly. Even buried under the pain filled blues of her pupils he felt somehow connected with her. He could read her with ease; he didn't even need to try. His enhanced sight while aided in deducing as much, it was not necessary.

It also explained Eric's attitude towards the blonde, his eagerness to bed her desperately attempting to smother any affection he could easily develop towards the female. It was no wonder Eric seemed intrigued. She was clearly beautiful inside and out, a rarity in itself.

He had always known his childe to have excellent taste.

Godric himself had not experienced such emotion for a human - or a being in general - in some time. It had to have been decades since he had taken a female into his bed, and the thought of taking on a permanent human companion had never appealed to him in his long years, even after the Great Revelation when they revealed themselves to the world. It had now become common practice for vampires to take on human pets, many of his own nest doing as such.

Sookie, however, was no pet.

For a human to be classed as a pet meant there was no emotional attachment for the vampire, the humans own emotions being irrelevant. They were a means to an end. In many cases they may be treated right, but that did not mean the vampire of the relationship would be suicidal if they suddenly perished. It would simply mean they would be replaced; a source for blood and sex, and maybe on the rare occurrence, companionship. A vampire would rarely inflict any sort of abuse, mental or physical, on a companion. A vampires pet, however, was drastically different. Many were treated poorly.

It differed very much from having a human companion. For a human to be considered a companion, it was as good as saying the vampire's interest in them went much further than simply blood and sex. Not only did it mean the vampire was admitting they felt affection, but there was the slightest possibility of eternity for some.

It was more common than in Godric's earlier years.

Godric didn't doubt that what Eric felt for Sookie ran deeper than simply blood and sex, that the Viking actually felt something for the bubbly blonde. To class Sookie as a pet would be insulting. He would not have felt concern from his childe at the Church, more so than if he saw Sookie as simply having been a business transition. Eric had been worried. He felt what his childe felt. What separated Sookie from other humans was not solely her gift, but everything that made her who she was.

She was far too special, too rare of a person, to not be found desirable.

It would make her a target. Eric was knowledgably enough to have kept her talent under wraps, but sooner rather than later it would become known to the supernatural community. He doubted it would be possible for her to fall for a human whose mind was an open book of secrets and sadistic thoughts; it presented Eric the perfect opportunity to woo her.

If he wished to take Sookie as a companion, he needed to think carefully about his next step.

Godric blinked slowly. He admired her tanned cheeks, running a cool finger against the rosy pink tinge, a result caused by the slight chill in the air. He fought against the urge to cover her up.

Why did she affect him so?

As she stood in front of him, her addictively rare aroma curling around his form as if trying to smother him in a warm embrace, he was once again blown away by her innocence. Her despicable childhood experience should have turned her bitter, and her ability to read the true sordid secrets buried deep in human minds should have tainted any human's perspective on life. He had witnessed many times the horrors of the human race, and yet here she stood, shedding tears as he prepared himself to die.

She should not be as wholesome as she was. It went against all logic.

It seemed the thought of perishing, leaving behind this sweet natured and special female, suddenly lacked appeal.

She had made him question what had been his decision for years!

It had not been a bold and impulse decision as his childe seemed to believe, but rather one that had slowly progressed over the years. His position as sheriff had kept him grounded to a certain extent, but after being stripped of said position it had seemed like the right time to meet the sun.

He was old; too old maybe.

He had no doubt Isabel would manage very well in his absence as the new sheriff. He doubted she even realised how he had been training her the past decade to take possession of his position when the time came.

He knew of very few vampires who had reached his age and were still alive. Some had perished as they could not handle the consistent changing society, of technological and sociological developments which some still considered unnatural in comparison to the past when things were so much simpler. Others had drifted down the same path as he, suffering similar thoughts of believing they had walked the earth for long enough. Those who remained were hiding in the dark, trying to hang onto the past and shun away the modern world.

To survive meant to evolve. Not everyone was as capable of such.

Very few were aware of his association with those of a similar age. It boded well to have acquaintances in high places, owed favours and established relationships.

It paid to be well connected.

Eric had taken to his vampire life better than any maker could have hoped. He held a strong position, values, and Godric had no doubt he was a successful maker. His loyalty had been unexpected, and yet he could not have anticipated for a better outcome after changing his first and only childe. His belief before coming across the brave Viking had been never to transform another, and yet fate had seemingly had other ideas. He had seen Eric's passion for life, for survival, and knew he was born for such a world.

Not every human could handle it.

He had not yet had the pleasure of meeting Pamela, yet he held no doubts that Eric had raised her well. He had rebelled many times in his youth, and yet held little resentment towards him. Reflecting back on some of his teachings, Godric held many regrets on the harshness in which he had treated his childe at times.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to reconsider this, Godric?"

The softly spoken question broke him out of his past reflection. It should not have surprised him, yet it did. He was only an inch taller than her, two at best, and yet at that moment she seemed the most put together out of the two of them.

He blinked. "You wish for me to stay?"

Sookie did not wish to lie, especially not to a man who had so quickly earned her trust and respect. "There is so much you can still offer the world, Godric. You being a vampire doesn't change the fact you have a good and kind soul. Nowadays, that is practically non-existent."

She moved to gently rest her hand above where his heart would beat had he not been a vampire. When he showed no expression of revulsion or repugnance at her touch, she applied more pressure, no longer as cautious of her actions around him.

It was clear her touch was not entirely unwelcome. It was not a displeasing realisation.

"You hold more compassion than numerous humans I have had the displeasure of being acquainted with. I'm barely over twenty, Godric, and yet I have met many people who force me to question my own faith with their thoughts and actions. There is already so much bad in the world, why eradicate more of the good?"

"We do not belong-"

"And yet you are here! Do you believe I have never had the same thoughts?" Sookie laughed lightly in disbelief. "That I have not laid awake wondering why I am cursed with such a terrible disability, when those who grew up were normal, naïve to just how difficult it was to control?"

Her childhood had been far from something to brag about.

"You are not a freak, älskling" he told her sternly.

Softly gazing upon her, Godric was careful as to keep his tone melodious, not wishing to unintentionally appear threatening in any way. He was very much aware of how he could easily be perceived. Many did not fear him until his age was brought into question.

"Different does not always imply negativity."

Sookie stepped closer, enough so that her chest was a mere half inch away from his own. He could feel her warmth, her heat, and his skin seemed to burn as she gently touched the tips of her fingers against his pale cheeks.

It had been so long since he had been touched.

"You do not understand your own worth, Godric. You tell me I belong, yet I have known you for no more than a day and my heart seems to ache when I think of you going through with this. It is not right, and I don't believe it is your destiny to end your life here when there is so much more you can accomplish."

And she meant it. She believed every word that passed her lips as she looked up into the eyes of a man she felt could be anything other than evil. He may have sinned in the past, she held no doubt that he had, and yet he had the chance to outweigh that with good.

"Forgiveness is not what I deserve, älskling. I seek it with a heavy heart, yet I do not warrant-"

Sookie was desperate to try and reason with him. Even if he did not wish for life, she hoped she could convince him that he very much deserved forgiveness before he greeted the sun believing he was destined for hell. "But you do not do those things now, Godric! Making mistakes is only natural, it cannot be helped, and yet your desire for forgiveness shows how much you have changed. You may not have deserved it then, but what about now?"

Godric shook his head slowly, his lips curving into a small smile. Sookie thought he looked beautiful. "For someone so young, you do sound incredibly wise, älskling."

Sookie blushed at the compliment, missing the way in which Godric's eyes were drawn to the steadily deepening rosy colour of her cheeks. He thought of it as delectable. It was so rare now to find a female who still had the ability to blush so.

"I'm nothing special," she stuttered out.

Godric was having none of it. "You are, so very much. I can see why my childe holds such interest in you."

"If you call trying to convince me to spread my legs for him an interest, then sure" she snorted. "But I have no intention of falling into bed with a man who views are solely based on my body rather than my personality. I was not raised to simply bow down to any man, no matter his position or wealth."

Another trait he found it rare to find in a modern day woman.

"Perhaps we should find ourselves some kind of shelter, älskling" he cut in smoothly, having come to a decision. He doubted she would mind his sudden interruption. "The sun will rise soon."

It took a few moments for Sookie to translate the meaning behind his words. _Did he no longer wish to die?_ She had only allowed herself to hope that she had the ability to alter his perspective on life, but she had not been prepared for him to seriously consider her pleas.

Looking at him directly in the eyes, she prayed her hearing had not deceived her.

"You'll stay?"

Godric's lips curved at her obvious pleasure and delight. Her relief was evident. It only reaffirmed that his choice was the right one.

"I shall honour your request, perhaps I may have been hasty in my decision to part with this world at this moment in time-"

Suddenly finding himself embraced by the fine woman that was Sookie Stackhouse, Godric found himself unable to finish his sentence. Her arms encircled his neck as she pressed her face against his lower collar bone, small repetitive puffs of warm air lightly caressing his skin.

She was _hugging_ him.

He could not help his natural reaction as he stiffened, it once again reminding him of just how long he had gone without human contact. Much to his regret, he was unable to relax quickly enough for her not to notice, a low, almost inaudible sound of protest escaping his throat as she reluctantly pulled away.

He instantly missed her warm embrace.

She tried to ignore the twinge of disappointment she felt as his obvious discomfort, but let him go as not to press her luck. She did not want him to change his mind.

"Oh sorry!" she flustered. "I tend to forget about the whole vampires not liking to be touched aspect" she quickly apologised, silently cursing her forwardness. It was hard to remember that Godric may not be as appreciative to her touches as Bill was.

Blaming it on her being starved of affection when she was younger, Sookie had quickly come to the realisation that craving the touch of vampires did not bode well for her self-preservation. She couldn't help it. The recognition that there was no negative side effect by touching vampires had her feeling desperate to simply touch another intimately without hearing crass thoughts of her body, boobs, or her in general.

The first time she had touched Bill had been…exhilarating.

It made her wonder whether she would have felt a similar reaction had Eric been the first vampire she had physically touched.

Finding himself not wishing to give her the impression that her touch was unwelcome in any way, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her slim waist, moving to gently rest his hands on her womanly hips. Softness greeted his hands as he kept his touch light, managing to feel the heat radiating off her skin even through the layers of her feminine clothing.

_Was he really doing this?_

"No, I wish to apologise for my reaction. It has…been a while since I have been touched, especially by a human" he explained, deciding it best to leave out his attraction towards her. He would touch on the delicate subject at a later date, when her emotional state was more stable.

"_Oh_," she breathed a sigh of relief. Now she knew he didn't mind her touching him she quickly embraced him in another hug, the embrace this time returned with much less hesitation. "You need to tell me if I'm over stepping any boundaries," she murmured against his chest. "Just give it to me straight and I'll back right off," she added cheerfully.

Godric severely doubted he would ever tell her to 'back off' as she had worded it.

"May I lift you? The sun is rising," Godric thought it polite to ask. He did not want to assume.

Ever the gentleman, Sookie thought with a wide smile as she nodded. The sooner she got Godric out of the rising sun the better. She moved to wrap her arms back around his neck, unable to prevent the shiver which ran through her form as she was suddenly very much aware of their close proximity while he lifted her up into a bridal carry.

He held her as if she weighted nothing but a feather, if that.

Flushing at the intimacy of the embrace, Sookie clenched her eyes shut as she tried not to think about what it could mean. Her whole body seemed to tingle wherever they touched, her heat beating rapidly against her chest.

_She had never felt like this with Bill. _

She would have remembered if she had.

"Thank you for giving life another chance, Godric" Sookie murmured sleepily against his shoulder. "You won't regret it, I promise. I'll make sure you find a reason to keep on living, just you try and stop me!"

Godric's lips curved at her enthusiasm. He had no doubt that she would not stop until she was satisfied that her promise had been fore filled. It made him amused in that she clearly had no idea that she was the sole reason.

Intentionally, he took his time carrying her off the roof, taking advantage of the situation as to have a reason to hold onto her for longer.

She was the reason he was no longer concerning himself with the sun.

Death could wait.

She, a human, had cried for him. She had pleaded with him not to meet the sun, when only moments ago the same species as her had tried to do the very opposite and condemn him to death.

But that did not explain the fact that he had sensed the light traces of fae in her blood.

It should have been impossible. At his age he had held the belief that her entire race was extinct, wiped of the face of the earth. He had not considered the alternative that they simply could have retreated. He had played with the idea, but never had he thought about it in such depth. He had killed many of their kind, one of his most regretful actions of his past.

He had not thought of the consequences back then.

If his prediction was indeed correct, he could not help but wonder if there was a reason behind it. The Fae as a race were incredibly power, it did not make sense that they would run away. They were a proud race, beautiful and elegant just as much as they were manipulative and vicious.

It had him thinking.

But now was not the time. Content with simply holding Sookie in his arms, he savoured the unexplained connection he felt towards her. It was both similar and different to his connection with Eric. He adored Eric as a father would, as a brother would, and as a son would, and as a lover would. There was no closer connection than a maker had with his childe and vice versa. It was a connection not easily explained.

It had not taken many weeks after Eric's transformation that he had also taken the man as a lover. It had not been his intention; however, it was not uncommon for such a close bonded relationship to turn sexual.

However, Eric preferred women to men, and he himself had simply no longer desired the connection.

Until now it seemed.

He could not deny the fact that holding the curvaceous woman in his arms wasn't bringing about urges he had not felt in a long time, urges that he had thought were long gone with his age.

He was aroused, there was no denying it.

Questioning the implications of his reawakened sexuality, Godric considered the idea of Sookie feeling a similar connection. He was not bonded with the blonde telepath, he could not sense her emotionally, yet he had nothing against taking her from that weak Compton vampire. He may not force her, but he wasn't above wooing her as men used to do in the more respectable of times.

She was unique.

She was special.

And as far as he was concerned, Compton had lost her the moment his childe had expressed an interest. Such a woman should not be in the arms of one so undeserving.

* * *

**So Godric survived, though hardly a surprise was it? **

**Once again I found myself getting carried away, so we have another 4,000 word chapter! **

**Reviews = Eric! **

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Amazing Reviews as always. Chapter four isn't as long, but we have some cheeky plotting between our two vampires which is fun!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**_**Sharing of Affection**_

* * *

Godric figured that the emotional turmoil of revealing what was clearly a painful part of her past as well as his attempted suicide had finally taken its toll on the small telepaths body. He would need to re-familiarise himself with the needs which had been forced upon humans if he intended to further integrate himself into her life. He did not appreciate being caught off guard.

Before he had even reached the hotel room where he knew his childe was residing, he had heard her breathing even out until she had fallen asleep in his arms.

S_o trusting…_

Her feeling comfortable enough in his presence to allow her defences to lower as she had; it both stunned and delighted him. He was not used to being trusted so unconditionally by any being with the exception of his childe.

The realisation both pleased him and concerned him.

He had gotten so used to both vampires and humans alike fearing him, his age and inhumanity alone instilling discomfort in the majority of people he had come across. So for this young female, somehow of the Fae consent as well, to feel comfortable enough to allow her defences down in his arms…

The feeling was indescribable.

Being feared wasn't a bad trait to have, it only furthering his life span by many. Vampires did not wish to pick fights with others with his age, the rumour of him being 2,000 years old only partly true in many aspects. He wasn't one to brag, never had been, and yet word of mouth had made him one of the most feared people in the world concerning his race.

It allowed him to live his life in peace. Only a few had attempted to kill him, all of which had failed before they had laid a single touch on his pale skin.

He had only partially enjoyed killing them.

And yet her trusting nature made her vulnerable when it came to those of an untrusting nature. Clearly a female of forgiveness and second chances, both he and Eric would be forced to watch who she allowed herself to be around in case their motives were not of the positive side.

She would be protected.

The Fae were not known to be trusting beings, their manipulative and intellectual nature making them tricky creatures when it came to being in their presence. He held no opinion on it, not when his own kind displayed the exact same faults, perhaps more bloodthirsty considering their diet.

They were more alike than either side cared to admit.

It wasn't personal, there had been conflict for as far back as he could remember. Which side began the feud would forever stay undetermined. There was far too much history between the two races for there to ever be a solid ground between them. But there was always hope, especially if the Fae race had survived instead of perished like it was commonly believed.

Tightening his hold on her just slightly he made his way towards where he knew his childe was suffering in emotional agony. He sighed at the reminder of the distress he had unintentionally inflicted upon his childe. It had unsettled him to feel such emotional angst when he knew the Viking was never one to broadcast such emotion. While the elder vampire wished for nothing more than to die for the day, he knew it would be unnecessarily cruel for him not to tell his childe that he had not yet met the sun.

Losing one's maker for a childe that respected said maker was not something that could be swept under the rug. It was a traumatic experience that could be disastrous to the childe. He would have never even considered the possibility of leaving had he not held the belief that Eric would be able to handle eternity without him. However, Eric needed to be made aware of his presence before he too died for the day.

He would not be cruel enough to prolong his torture.

Locating Eric's hotel room was effortless with the ability to connect successfully with the maker childe bond. It took mere seconds to appear in front of the door, it barely being a surprise that it was one of the most extravagant options that the hotel provided.

Eric did enjoy his luxuries, clearly something's never changed.

He didn't knock. Eric was his childe, his creation, he saw no need to.

Not immediately sensing his makers' presence, he dismissed ideas of scolding his childe for his lack of awareness. He was to blame; he could not inflict disappointment when he was aware that Eric was already experiencing enough regret for the both of them.

Now was not the time for judgement.

Godric observed Eric as he sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless. Blood stained his cheeks, smeared tears smudged against the paleness of his skin. He looked defeated, and Godric's expression softened as he simply stood there, watching his normally strong and resilient childe in pain.

It was not a pleasing sight in the least.

It did not suit his Viking in the slightest.

Perhaps he should not have ordered him away, but he could not bear for his Viking to meet the sun when he knew full well that Eric was destined for so much in the modern world. To throw his life away was not what Godric desired nor intended with his decision. He had seen no other option than to order his childe away.

Changing Eric had been the right choice, one that he had never regretted since the moment his fangs had slid into his soft and relenting human skin of his jugular.

Eric had been destined for this life.

He had been born for it.

As a maker with a childe of such an impressive age he had been questioned multiple times over the years, younger vampires pleading for help when it came to the guidance and rules they inflicted upon their childe. It made him disappointed at the fact a human had clearly lost their humanity, and yet hadn't managed to adapt to the life of a vampire.

He had discovered very early on that it wasn't a life many could successfully cope with.

The maker may blame the childe, yet had it not been for the maker the situation would not have arouse. Many had lost their lives because a vampire had been unprepared for the responsibility that came with transforming the warm blooded into a vampire.

They would need consistent guidance for _years_ before the strings could be somewhat cut.

"Eric," Godric kept his voice low, not wishing to disturb Sookie.

Eric's head snapped up at the mention of his name, shock and relief present on his face for all to see as he was instantly on his knees in front of his maker, their shared bond flowing with pure love and satisfaction. For a vampire who denied feeling anything similar to emotions, the bond was over flowing with positive relief.

_So stubborn,_

"Godric," he sighed. "Please tell me that you have changed your mind? That you do not wish to meet the sun?" he pleaded.

"For now I will remain," he replied simply. Not much more needed to be said. Sunrise was approaching. "I confess that I had braced myself to truly burn until it seems it was fates time to intervene. I am not one to question destiny."

Gesturing to the sleeping woman safely encased in his arms Eric's blood rimmed eyes widened just slightly, shocked that the telepath had managed to convince his maker to stay alive when he himself had failed.

He was truly in her debt.

Deciding to pursue Sookie had been on the forefront of his mind since he had first laid eyes on the beauty that was Stackhouse. Her skin glowing, dressed in soft white and extruding innocence and tenderness, had immediately caught his eye. He doubted she was even aware of the attention she had gathered from her simple entrance into his club. She had captured every vampire's attention in the room. However, it wasn't until as of late that he had been thinking of taking her as a companion seriously.

Her body was what had caught his interest in the beginning. Her incredible tits invoking various thoughts of pillaging her, of taking her to his bed and showing her exactly what she had been missing out on in her sexless years.

She had refused.

Her refusal had only reinforced those desires. Her later confession of being a telepath was too good of an opportunity to allow her to slip through his fingers, her ability to read human minds an incredible trait even the most humane vampire in the world would desire to exploit.

She should not have taken it personally. Business was business.

He still wanted her, just as badly, if not more so because of it.

But now, now she had seen him at his weakness. No longer would he be able to elicit the same level of fear within her when she had seen him at his lowest. It was hard to fear a vampire you had seen mentally break down in front of you. It made him cringe, that it had been a human who had seen him at his very weakest.

Pathetic!

However, it was worth the shame when the result had been her doing him the great honour of somehow giving his maker a reason to continue to roam this earth with him, something he himself had failed at. He had known Sookie was special, even without her useful ability, but he now found it impossible not to see her in a new light.

She now seemed to mean so much more than simply an asset he wished to bed and use to his own advantages. Her worth extended to so much more than he had anticipated.

"What did she say to make you change your mind?"

He wanted to know what she had spoken of that he had been unable to portray to his maker in order to make him reconsider.

Entering the room, Godric allowed himself to sigh. It was clearly killing his childe not knowing. The slight _click _of the doors locking system, barely audible to human ease yet so perfectly sharp to his, broke his eye contact with his childe as Eric's gaze fell to the beauty in his arms.

Still, he took a moment to appreciate the security of the hotel itself. It would not be good business if they did not do everything in their power to protect their guests when they were dead for the day.

Walking towards the king sized bed where Eric was perched on the edge, Godric carefully lowered the angel in his arms towards the soft sheets, careful not to shift her enough to wake her from the light sleep she had drifted into.

"How close are you to her, Eric?"

Soft eyes flickered towards the Viking in question. He hoped his childe knew better than to lie to him. Eric didn't hesitate with his answer; still on edge after only moments ago having thought his maker to be anticipating death.

"I desire her, for both her body and her gift."

"And about her as a person?" Godric pushed. "Do you desire her as a companion, or simply a human to warm your bed?" Either way, he would be pursing Sookie.

Eric frowned, his eyes trailing over Sookie's feminine figure as she lay curled up, her form dwarfed by the sheer size of his bed. He was unable to not notice how delectable she looked, simply laying there without a fear in the world on her smooth and gentle sleep laced features.

She looked so innocent, young, and his possessive side rumbled at the fact it was his bed she was resting on.

"She…I would miss her if she died" he struggled to put his feelings into words. Had it been anyone other than his maker asking, he would have refused to answer altogether.

"Do you love her?"

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Do not use words that I do not understand."

He vaguely recalled saying something similar to Sookie when she had questioned his relationship with Godric at the Church. He did of course, love and adore his maker, but he was not taught to display weakness. Godric meant so much more than the human emotion of love, it felt incorrect to describe it as such.

Godric wasn't so easily swayed. He did not fear his childe, and he knew it was partly his wrong doing that had taught Eric that feeling anything similar to love was not good in terms of survival. It had been his belief at the time, but age had changed many of his views.

Perhaps now he was staying, he could try and undo some of his wrong teachings. Times were different now; presenting a human front wasn't necessarily such a bad thing.

Godric looked down upon Sookie with a soft expression. "She means more to you than that, Eric, so do not try and deceive me. Not even she is aware of how special she is, and she needs to be both treasured and protected."

Eric read the underlining message in his maker's words loud and clear. "You want her?"

"I do."

Godric didn't seem to have anything against admitting that he did indeed wish for Sookie to be his. It was not her gift that had him wanting her as a life companion, nor her incredibly feminine body that had him wishing for her to be there when he awoke from the sun, but she had to have the purest soul he had ever come across.

She was breathtakingly, both on the outside and in the inside.

It was impossible for him _not_ to want her.

"Does that bother you?" Godric tilted his head to the side.

Eric asked himself; did it bother him?

Anyone other than his maker would have had him instantly staking his claim on Sookie, daring for anyone to try and argue as such. He was possessive and stubborn by nature, and Compton may have her now but there was clearly trouble in paradise. He had planned to wait it out, perhaps now was the time to reorganise his thoughts. He may not be the oldest vampire in existence, but he was one of the most skilled and feared among his race.

Yet, this was Godric he was speaking of.

"It does not," Eric relented. "Though it does concern me that you wish to keep her for yourself," he admitted.

Godric's lips curved. "You wish to share her."

It was unsurprising. His childe was unconventional when it came to matters of the heart, sharing a lover was not a new practice for either of them. However, companionship wise it was very much a first.

It was not unheard of for vampires to share a human; however, it was not commonly associated with long term companions. Godric had no doubt that once he had experienced Sookie intimately, he would not be able to allow her to leave.

She would be _his_.

_Theirs!_

"The thought has crossed my mind," Eric confessed. "Would you be against the idea?"

"No," Godric didn't hesitate. "You are my childe, Eric, my creation. Jealously and possessiveness would not factor into the equation considering how tightly we are bound."

"And the sex?" Eric smirked, showing fang.

Godric chuckled lowly. "Sex would merely be a perk to the agreement; however, I have not been as attracted to a woman as much as I am to Miss Stackhouse. I am positive we will have no issues in that department."

Giving his maker a shark like grin, Eric flashed to the bathroom before retuning with a damp cloth. His blood was staring to dry and crisp on his skin. The physical evidence of his moment of weakness was unsettling; something he wished to rid himself of as efficiently as possible.

He was relieved only his maker and Sookie had been there to witness it.

"There is nothing wrong with having a healthy sexual appetite, Godric" he teased, knowing full well that his probably went above and beyond. He very much enjoyed the femininity that came with a woman's body, there was no shame in enjoying the pleasurable delights of life.

Godric nodded before his lips pursed. "And you know that by entering into a commitment with her you will be loyal, yes? I have known her mere hours and yet I come to understand she is not a female who would agree on anything other than monogamy."

He may not know Sookie well, but he had gathered immediately that she was not a woman who would be willing to share her partner with anyone other than her lover. He respected that, he would wish for the same after all in regards to Sookie, but he needed to make Eric aware that it would not be something he could simply change his mind on if they were to pursue this, pursue her.

If he wanted a deeper connected with the telepath, other females would be completely out of the equation. There were no room for mistakes.

Eric rolled his eyes. "It's just sex."

Godric's eyes narrowed. "If that was the case, you would not feel betrayed if she took another companion other than you or myself to her bed?"

Eric growled, disliking the idea immensely. "She is MINE!"

"And yet you claim it will be nothing more than sex. You cannot have it both ways my childe, it will be hard enough convincing her that taking two lovers is not sinful in any way, without her having to concern herself with the idea of you bedding multiple women behind her back." Godric cut in smoothly. "It is obvious she has barely been touched."

It had been a very surprisingly revelation that she was still a virgin. She was a very attractive woman in her mid-twenties, and yet Compton's scent was barely present on her sun-kissed skin. He would be able to gather if she had been penetrated, and yet she was as innocent as the purity of her soul.

He held no complaints, yet his curiosity on the issue was peaked.

"She was a virgin when she first entered my club." It was hard not to remember the first taste he had experienced of her scent. He had never come across something so appetising. "Compton was possessive, yet I could barely detect his scent on her."

"Then we will look after her. We will be grateful to have such a gift. If we are to pursue her, then you will be loyal, Eric."

Godric would allow no exceptions, no mistakes or infidelity when it came down to Sookie. It would be a relief if they could get her to agree to take them both on. She came from a clearly religious background and it would be frowned upon by many, and yet so would being in a relationship with a single vampire. Godric could only hope she came to not only accept the idea, but enjoy it. She clearly held nothing against dating his kind, not to mention she must have heard many negative things in her life and developed a thick skin.

"I doubt I will desire another lover if I had her in my bed, Godric."

He had a feeling she was going to be plenty enough for the both of them.

* * *

**So Eric and Godric are plotting. Naughty vampires! **

**I also decided to make Sookie a virgin in this. I kind of wanted to explore the whole exploration of Sookie losing her virginity to two very delectable vampires. Cannot wait for that scene! **

**Reviews = love**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Quick authors note to thank everyone who reviewed, or added me to their favourites or alerts. It means a lot! I had previously planned to put this up sooner but unfortunately work was busier than expected and my free time has been limited, but hopefully it will be worth the wait. Not to mention this chapter had begun at 2,000 words but after proof reading it, as you can see it expanded ;) xx

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**_**Shameful Judgements**_

* * *

Waking up in the arms of two vampires was unexpected.

Never before having woken up so refreshed, Sookie had no idea how long she must have slept for. It wasn't that she had suffered any difficulty sleeping since the vampires had come out of the coffin, but as she began to drift back to consciousness she couldn't help but feel as if she had slept for days.

It felt _good_.

As a child she had suffered from severe problems concerning concentration, even trying to sleep had been a nightmare when the house had been full. Don't get her wrong, she loved her parents even when they avoided mentioning her disability, but with them combined with Gran and Jason in the house, adding her brother's friends when they stayed around, sleep had been impossible.

The majority of his friends' thoughts had mostly centred around her unfortunately, or more accurately they had been focused on her growing assets.

When Jason had moved out and their parents had gone to heaven it had been easier. Gran had never allowed a bad thought to passed through her head, her soul was as pure as could be. It was one of the reasons why she felt even when her parents were still alive that Adele was more of a parental figure than both her mother and father had been.

It was hard not to think that way.

It wasn't until she stretched, her eyes lazily fluttering open, that she was greeted with the surprising sight of Eric Northman in bed with her. She startled, enough so to realise not only was she in bed with the Sheriff of area 5 of all people, but if the slight pressure against her back was anything to go by than his maker had joined them sometime after she had dosed off.

She squeaked slightly, her face growing hot.

It wasn't every day that a virgin found herself surrounded by two very enticing vampires who seemed unconcerned with personal boundaries.

_Didn't vampires have an aversion to physical contact, especially when humans were concerned?_

Momentarily freezing, Sookie struggled to take in the situation she had seemingly gotten herself into. The last thing she could recall was speaking to Godric on the roof after he had ordered a devastated Eric away, and yet even that didn't seem to explain when she must have fallen asleep and how she came to be in the same bed with two of the eldest vampires in the world.

_What exactly happened last night? _

She may have been relieved that clearly Eric and Godric had rekindled or bonded in her unconscious state, but a large part of her was disappointed she had missed their sort of reunion. While she doubted it would be all roses and daisies as she pictured in her head, she knew Eric must have been overjoyed.

That was enough for her.

Surprised but definitely relieved that she was still dressed, with the exception of missing her heels, Sookie pulled herself up into a lineal position, curling her legs underneath her all the while scrubbing her hands against her face. She needed to get a grip.

Since when was it common practice to wake up in bed with two shirtless, yet incredibly attractive, vampires?

She hadn't even spent the night at Bills yet.

Gran would be rolling over in her grave if she could see her granddaughter right now.

It wasn't that Bill hadn't offered, on the contrary he seemed very enthusiastic about making love to her. Her virginity had never been a big cause for fuss in her life, her inability to read vampire minds meaning if she ever was to have a lover it would have to be of the supernatural kind considering humans were out of the picture.

She could control her disability to a certain extent, but all that _touching_ and concentration wasn't going to bode well for her maintaining her shields. She would hardly be able to relax enough for sex if she was trying to block out unwanted thoughts from her lover.

They would no doubt be unpleasant.

She may not have a aversion to some dirty talk considering she didn't know what she liked and didn't like with her lack of experience in concerns to sex, but a consistent murmur in the back of her mind of her faults – she didn't have enough self-confidence not to feel insecure about her body when she could heard every thought that passed through their head.

It was hardly an incentive to have sex, even if it was only a casual experience. But honestly, while her brother may laugh she was more of a fairy-tale romance than a quick tumble in the back of a pickup truck.

She had more worth then that!

She couldn't even begin to describe the pure relief she had felt when she had been introduced to her very first vampire. The inability to read them, to be hit with unwanted comments about her mental health and her body….it had been _heaven_ on her senses! It made her question whether jumping into a relationship with said vampire had been the right move on her part.

Had she been too unexperienced?

It made her wonder whether she had allowed herself to become swept away too easily by the first person who gave the impression of genuinely wishing to date her? She had been approached more than once, but she had hardly entertained the idea.

Bill had represented hope.

Hope for a somewhat more normal love life.

Trying not to freak out, her human needs quickly crept up on her when she winced at the slight pang of her bladder, telling her that she needed to pee quickly or risk embarrassing herself further. She blushed, knowing it would be mortifying even if both Godric and Eric were dead for the day.

She had no doubts they would somehow know even if they were currently unaware of their surroundings.

Squirming out of their grasp, relieved they hadn't been holding onto her tightly enough to unknowingly restrain her, Sookie quickly made her way to the bathroom, eyes widening when she took in the extravagance she was presented with. Eric's bathroom definitely put her own to shame, something she hadn't even thought possible as she took in the glass shower. It was clearly big enough to fit in multiple people at once.

_Probably an incentive for Eric…_

Ignoring the slight twinge the thought gave her, she quickly finished her womanly needs before moving to wash her hands in the sink, shaking her head at the fact even the taps were automatic.

Since when did people struggle to turn a tap? It was hardly that much of an inconvenience.

Patting her hands dry with a towel that was far too soft, Sookie stared at the shower approvingly. Would it be rude for her to take advantage of Eric's high standards? She felt disgusting.

Wincing at the risk of being caught unguarded, naked and vulnerable in Eric's shower, Sookie shuddered at even the idea of it. She wouldn't put it past the Viking to try and catch her off-guard, and she knew him enough that he certainly wouldn't give a toss about her dignity, not to mention her Gran would most likely be reprimanding her in heaven at her not minding her manners.

Retreating back into the main bedroom, she paused against the doorway just before setting foot in the room. Before she could stop herself she found her breathing hitch at the sight presented in front of her, her breath stutter and her cheeks flush as she quietly observed.

Gorgeous didn't even begin to describe it.

For such opposites physically speaking, they complimented each other perfectly. Eric's physique was masculine in every manner of the word, his defined chest combined with his impressive height giving the impression that even the king sized bed he was lying on was small in comparison. He looked very much a Viking.

Godric on the other hand Sookie couldn't help but see more as an enchanting beauty, his youth visible in his more soft facial features. He wasn't feminine, not at all, his height still towering over her smaller stature. She could only begin to imagine the sheer strength and power confined within such an unthreatening from. However, she held no reservation that Godric could be just as – if not more so – threatening than Eric if the situation arose.

She had quickly learned that outside appearances didn't reveal all.

Unable not to appreciate the sight in front of her, Sookie chewed her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth. She may not have the type of shallow personality which solely based her opinions on another's looks, but even she couldn't deny how beautiful they looked together.

Not wanting to intrude on their vulnerability more so than necessary, Sookie entered the room before quickly making her way towards where her shoes had been neatly arranged in the corner. She smiled at the consideration, making a mental not to both thank and apologise for falling asleep on them.

She wasn't usually so rude.

After attempting to retie her hair without a brush, Sookie cast one final look towards maker and childe before making her way into the hallway. She tried not to think about the fact both Eric and Godric had held enough trust in her to allow her to be with them when they were at their most defenceless.

Godric she could understand, she had managed to convince him to spare his life after all so he must trust her enough to reassess his decision, but Eric…Eric allowing her to sleep so close to him surprised her.

Since when did his trust for her run so deep?

Not wanting to dwell on such a private issue, the fact it revolved around Eric of all people made it even more uncomfortable. Since seeing a whole new side of Eric she didn't know what to think.

Not realising until she was standing outside her own designated hotel room that they locked from the inside, Sookie sighed after remembering Bill would have shut himself in when she hadn't returned.

She couldn't get in.

Not only hadn't she had the forefront to take her hotel key with her, but all of her belongings were inside. Other than the sleep crumbled dress she was still wearing, she wasn't carrying anything.

_Crap on a cracker!_

Figuring it would be worth it to kill a few hours in the restaurant area near the bar, sunset not that far off, Sookie made her way to the elevator located down the hall. She only needed to waste a few hours at the most before she could sooth her worries and talk to Godric properly.

She could only hope he hadn't changed his mind.

**~~ ( ) ~~**

The restaurant was just as elegant as Sookie remembered. She had only caught a brief glimpse of the place before the meeting with Nan Flanagan, but up close it seemed even more stylish than she had predicted. Walls painted in deep reds or dark blacks surprisingly looked sophisticated rather than cliché with the use of the two colours usually stereotypically identified with brooding vampires and blood.

She could see why it was a highly desired place to both stay and dine, especially in the evenings.

Already feeling out of place before even stepping foot towards the hostess station, Sookie observed her surroundings. Her mental shied was firmly in place, a good night sleep doing the world of good for her concentration levels, but she didn't need the ability to read minds to see the disinterest and curiosity on the other humans presented, females and males alike who seemed to be dressed for a ballroom rather than a simple dinner.

She didn't need a good school education to know what was running through their heads, nor did she need to put her disability to use. It was obvious they were concerning themselves by trying to figure out how she had been let inside, her lack of expensive clothing combined with her creased dress raising questions. Considering this hotel mainly catered to vampires and their guests if the abnormally high prices were anything to go by, she held no doubts that these were obviously either their…uh…pets, or companions.

She would never assume, not wishing to risk offending.

She shuddered at the thought of how much their outfits must have set them back. She may not be ashamed with her upbringing; her Gran had raised her as best she could with what she had, but to waste money to such an unnecessary extent…it made her uncomfortable.

"Good afternoon, ma'am!" a young blonde suddenly came into view with a bright smile. Sookie immediately relaxed. "Would you like a table for one?"

"That would be lovely, thanks."

Relieved that she had received no trouble, understanding that to someone unaware of her situation she may give a few people the impression that she didn't belong, she followed the perky blonde to a window seat. Years of being judged and looked down upon made it easy to ignore the distasteful looks she was on the receiving end of, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

People shouldn't judge so easily.

"I'll just bring you a menu, but is there anything I can get you to drink?"

Feeling it was still too early for her usual favoured drink of a vodka and tonic, "a cranberry juice would be lovely." She figured it was a safe option that wouldn't leave her doubting her decision. It wasn't until the girl started to make a move to leave that she remembered her lack of purse. "Am I able to charge to the room, I'm locked out till sunset and I don't have my purse?"

She recalled Eric mentioning about being able to do so. Many customers preferred it to paying each purchase separately, especially those on business trips who were here for more than a short stay.

Watching the girls' expression change just slightly, Sookie brushed it off when the girl smiled with a nod before leaving. It wasn't until less than five minutes later she returned with an older female on her heels that almost instinctively she felt her shields lowering just enough to escape a few stray thoughts…

…_sick of tramps sneaking in here…._

…_blood-bag…_

…_whore…_

She should have expected the judgemental treatment she would be on the receiving end of. It was a shame, when she had accompanied either Eric or Bill she hadn't been subjected to any issues.

Was she really that deprived looking that they believed she had simply walked in and sat down without the intention of paying?

Did people even have the guts to actually go through with such a thing?

_Jesus_, for a woman dressed so respectfully Sookie couldn't believe the crassness of her thoughts. She may understand that she wasn't dressed as the other clearly high maintenance human companions were, yet in all her years of waitressing she always made sure to dismiss a person's appearance in order to deliver good customer service.

Surely a hotel with such high clientele had a similar – if not better – policy?

"Could I see your key-card, ma'am?"

Sookie frowned at her bluntness. "I…um…got locked out of my room."

Had she not already explained this to the hostess?

Unimpressed, _Lisa_ as her nametag identified, frowned. "As my hostess informed me, I am under the impression that you do not belong in the hotel. We do not allow tramps, nor gold-diggers, who hope to catch a rich vampire into our establishment. Unless you can provide me with any proof of your stay here, I will be forced to call security if you do not follow me quietly."

Staring, Sookie was stuck on the same thought.

_Did she really look that bad?_

Having visited Eric's club a few times she had witnessed fir herself what fang-bangers both looked at acted like, but what she didn't understand was how quickly they assumed she was only after a vampire for their money? She may not be wealthy in her own right, but it wasn't as if she had the type of personality that made her seek out a richer man.

Not to mention vampires had a hell of a lot more to offer than simply money.

Looking down at herself she brushed her fingers lightly over her pink and white checkered dress. Yes, it was slightly wrinkled from having slept in it, but she hadn't felt safe enough to order room service to a room that wasn't her own while Eric and Godric were dead for the day, and her clothes and key card were still in Bill's hotel room.

How many fang-bangers dressed as she did? She had worn this dress to church for heaven's sake!

She genuinely hadn't believed it would be this big of a deal, not when the staff had been exceptionally polite last night.

Taking the time to scan the room, it was hard to miss the elegant dresses and diamond incrusted jewellery the other human companions were wearing. Self-consciously, she touched the small charm decorating her neck. It had been a gift from Tara, a late birthday present. It was hardly expensive, yet it meant more to her than a diamond necklace would.

Flushing in both embarrassment and shame at being subjected to the managers' clear dismissal of her, in front of a crowd of people no less, Sookie played nervously with the hem of her dress. She knew her face must have been blushing horribly, her cheeks hot with shame.

Feeling everyone present in the restaurant staring, Sookie clenched her fingers against her lap.

"I can show you as soon as night-"

"Could you come with his, ma'am?" was firmly repeated.

Not wanting to make more of a scene, Sookie rose from her seat with reluctance. She hadn't thought charging an item to the room would cause this much of a concern with security. Was it simply her appearance that was the issue? She didn't want to look into their minds to find out if it was more. She doubted she would like the answer.

"Is this going to take long?" Sookie pushed her chair underneath the table.

It was a shame she was unable to eat, positive that this place would do delicious meals. She had hoped to savour the rare experience of being here now that she knew Godric was safe, that Eric would look after him to make sure he didn't revert back to damaging thoughts. Wanting to be close when Godric arose was also her intention, not wanting him to have the impression that she was deserting him, not before she checked he was ok.

It wasn't simply Eric's tears that had pushed her into helping Godric, but she had her own personal reasons as well. He was very much deserving of the life he had been given, that she did not doubt in the slightest.

A tut of disapproval was all she received in return.

This was certainly not the way Sookie had foreseen her afternoon going.

* * *

**This chapter was a tad more difficult to write I found, but finally I am somewhat satisfied with the outcome. I am hoping the next chapter will be ready to post a lot sooner than this one, so fingers crossed! **

**Reviews = me adoring you ;)**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This chapter took some thinking, but I'm finally happy enough to update it for you guys to read. Reviews as always were amazing to read, so I would love to read your thoughts on chapter six as well.

Apologies for the wait; I know I promised it to you all much sooner but the internet went down so this chapter has been sitting here for a good few days while some smart men with machines fix whatever the problem is. But it's finally working so I hope it was worth the long wait.

I guarantee, as long as the connection holds up, that the next chapter is quickly on the way. If one good thing came out of this it's the fact it gave me the time to get chapter seven going.

Sorry ;)

Un-beta'd so any mistakes I apologise for.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!_**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
_Angry Confrontations_**

* * *

Awkward did not even begin to describe how Sookie felt as she was _escorted_ to where she guessed the trouble makers were taken to. She had never been escorted anywhere before, at least not in this kind of manner. Any urge she had felt to read the Lisa's mind had been immediately dismissed upon the realisation that if the annoyed expression on her face was anything to go by, her thoughts would not be pleasing in the slightest.

She wasn't naïve enough as to think her low self-esteem could take another blow so soon.

Entering what was clearly the surveillance office towards the upper layers of the hotel; Sookie couldn't help but admire the security even in her current predicament.

Impressive didn't even begin to describe the high-tech computing system that surrounded her. It was no wonder vampires chose Hotel Carmilla as the perfect location to stay during travelling. Other than for the privacy of the rooms, CCTV was literally in every corner of the place, not to mention she could visibly see the sheer number of security personal patrolling 24/7 in every section of the Hotel.

But surely with all the surveillance they were aware she had stayed the night, that this entire situation was completely unnecessary, and not to mention kind of insulting?

She doubted they treated all of their guests in this manner.

"Hey Liam, got another fangbanger for ya" was Lisa's way of introducing her as Sookie quickly found herself manhandled into the office while simultaneously she couldn't help but refer to the woman as a cow in her head.

Shouldn't such a sensitive room be off limits?

The head of security clearly held the same impression. "Christ Lisa, you know not to bring them in here!"

"Whatever! She was caught trying to buy a drink in the hotel by the hostess, should I just chuck her out? She's like the fifth fang-banger we've had trying to sneak in here to either fuck a vamp or attempt to get into their pocket. It's disgusting."

Offended, Sookie gaped at the audacity of the women. Was this really how she conducted her job? Even if she was a fangbanger as Lisa had rudely assumed, she still would have expected more professionalism then what she was receiving.

They would be receiving a very low rating on their comment card that was for sure.

Liam's eyes widened as he took her in, Sookie barely resisting the urge to dip into his head. She hated how invasive it felt when she invaded other people's privacy, as if she was violating them somehow. Visibly younger than Lisa, Liam seemed to take his job seriously is his sharp suit and sharp eye was anything to go by. If anything, he seemed horrified rather than amused by his co-workers unprofessionalism.

"Miss Stackhouse?" _Huh?_

He knew her name?

"Uh…I don't really know what I've done wrong," she frowned, figuring he seemed the right bloke to try and get some answers out of. "If charging a bill to the room is this much of a security risk, I wouldn't have brought it up. Eric told me it was the preferable choice for most customers who stayed here?"

"Eric Northman?"

Confused at Liam's sudden pale exterior and stuttering question, Sookie nodded slowly. She doubted there were many vampires with the name of Eric Northman in the world, or at, least staying in the hotel.

"Yeah…" _What was going on?_ "I came in with Godric's nest the other night."

_Oh god…I'm going to die…oh god…oh god…_

"Here let me get you a seat!" he rushed out, flustered, much to the shock of the hotel manager. "I sincerely apologise for the misunderstanding. Obviously your bill with be taken care of…"

The next thing Sookie knew she was perched on the edge of a soft velvet seat, had a glass of cranberry in her hand, all the while trying not to listen to Liam screeching at Lisa outside.

It was all very unnerving.

Still, it was the most delicious cranberry juice she had tasted. She couldn't fault that.

Deciding to glance around the room, even against her moral judgement, she couldn't resist observing the CCTV screens strategically positioned around the room. It was only when she caught sight of a few familiar faces that she looked towards the time print at the bottom right hand side of the screen only to be surprised at how late it had gotten.

Just how long did they plan on keeping her here for?

Hearing a manly squeak from the corridor, Sookie snapped her head towards the hallway only for her view to be blocked by the office door. Still, it didn't seem to be thick enough to efficiently muffle the conversation as another male seemed to make an appearance.

It was a vampire; her gift automatically informed her of that much.

"Would you care to inform me as to why you are not on your station?"

"S-sir…"

"I am not paying you to take unscheduled breaks, nor am I paying for a restaurant manager who seems to be floors away from her designated position. You have no reason to be here."

"But…"

"Nor are you meant to allow unauthorized personal in what should be the most restricted department of the building! Do you have any idea of the security breach you have created?" he snarled.

Sookie cringed sympathetically. She was relieved Sam would never even think of speaking to her in such a tone. There were times he had lost his temper with Tara, but never had he raised his voice to such a harsh and scolding tone.

She really did not belong here.

"It was Lisa's fault!"

Knowing it would be rude to eavesdrop any longer, Sookie kept her eyes on the screen after noticing a familiar tall Viking striding through the halls. Her lips curved as she took in his tall stature, wondering how it was possible for a man with such an impressive height to move so gracefully.

It also made her question where Godric was.

Concerned for his well-being, she quickly drained the rest of her drink before heading towards the door. Even if she was for some reason not allowed to leave, she could at least ask how long they were planning on keeping her and whether she could make a call. They were scheduled to leave for the airport this evening.

She opened the door with a nervous smile, "excuse me-"

Pausing, she stared at who had to be the owner of the building. Dressed in a sharp tailored suit, his tall stature was only a few inches off Eric's impressive form. It was his lightly tanned complexion which made her wonder his ethnicity before he was turned. She would never be rude enough to ask, she had been taught manners and respect after all, but it wasn't as common to see a vampire with a complexion that wasn't completely pale or white.

"Apologises for the inconvenience, ma'am." the owners French accent coming through, his expression charming rather than threatening. She was pleasantly surprised by his manners, though she was momentarily confused as to why he was treating her so kindly. "I assure you, this is not how we usually conduct business here at Hotel Carmilla. My name is Charles, you must be Miss Stackhouse."

"Urm…"

She was hardly well known around the vampire community. It made her wonder as to how so many people knew her by name, and whether it was exactly safe that word was apparently getting around.

"You are Mr Compton's companion, yes?"

"Uh…"

"Sookie!"

Able to recognise that bellow anywhere, Sookie jumped in surprise as she caught sight of a furious Eric approaching from the right hallway. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. He looked as if he was out for blood.

Attempting to ignore the sudden flush to her cheeks, Sookie tried to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why Eric seemed as pissed as he was. Yes her being taken away by security was a large inconvenience after the drama that was last night, but Eric looked as if he genuinely wanted to slaughter everyone in the room.

She cringed at the fact he had probably considered it multiple times already.

Fighting against the urge to instantly ask about Godric's well-being, knowing that it was probably not a conversation he would be willing to share in the present company, she didn't resist when he came to stand by her side.

Cool fingers gently brushed against the nape of her neck. "What's going on here?"

Since when did Eric's gestures towards her turn soft?

Visibly, Charles's confidence faltered. The owner looked as if he was going to be sick before he managed to rid his features of any emotion. It was too late, if it was slow enough for her to notice than she had no doubt Eric had already picked up on the weakness.

It made her nervous when she realised just how much she knew about Eric's habits.

She doubted it was a good thing.

Sookie wasn't surprised at the faltering of the Frenchman's confidence; even the boldest vampires would probably feel unsettled in Eric's presence. It was clear Eric intended on intimidating the staff involved, however, she couldn't just stand by if he decided to turn to violence. She had enough trouble accepting his violent nature as it was without seeing it in front of him.

She figured this whole situation had simply been a misunderstanding.

Even so, she couldn't resist asking "good night?" even if she knew he was unconscious for the majority of it.

Sparing her a glance he quirked a brow. "I was disappointed to find our bed missing an occupant when I arose for the night."

Flustering, Sookie kept her lips sealed. They had an audience; the last thing she wanted was for Eric to imply they had slept together when she had literally passed out on his bed still dressed in the clothes she currently wore.

She was not that kind of lady!

"Shut up!" Gently slapping his arm she scowled, ignoring the surprised looks she was instantly on the receiving end of. "What ya doin' here?"

"I arose only to receive a phone call from an associate of mine informing me that my…guest," his mouth twitched, "was witnessed being escorted by security."

And the anger was back.

Sookie shook her head, blonde curls swishing. "I'm sure this is a whole misunderstanding, Eric. Clearly they thought I was some kind of gold-digging fang-banger, which-"

"_What!"_ he hissed, eyes blazing.

"Oh hush. Apparently they have a common issue of-_EEP!"_

The next thing she was aware of Eric had the owner by the throat, hissing.

"Eric!" Sookie cried. "What are you doing!"

Desperately trying to get him to let go she ignored the screams of the restaurant manager, fighting the urge to tell the silly woman to hush up. She wasn't one for rudeness, but she must have seen some vamp on vamp violence in her line of work.

"Let go!"

Pale fingers clenched around an equally pale throat. "Now is not the time, älskare."

"Don't you give me that!" she would have placed her hands on her hips was she not desperately trying to pull a rock solid Viking off a French vampire. "Charles was nothing but a gentleman so you let him go right now!"

Clearly taken aback, Eric slammed Charles against the wall one more time before releasing him. Sookie watched apolitically as the owner desperately tried to stay in control, going as far as to straight his tie and clearing his throat.

"I am _so_ sorry for that," Sookie couldn't help but apologise. "That was completely unnecessary," she glared at Eric.

Charles's response surprised her. "Nonsense, ma'am. He is fully within his right, my staff will be punished-"

"Why?" she demanded.

The last thing she wanted was for someone to lose their job – or worse – because of her. She knew her conscience wouldn't be able to take it.

"Sookie," Eric warned. She ignored him.

"No," she replied stubbornly. "Liam has been a sweetheart, he shouldn't be punished when he clearly did what he thought best considering the situation."

Eric raised a brow. "A sweetheart?" if anything he seemed amused.

Lips pursed. "Yes, which is more than I can say for you. You didn't have to come rushing in here, I'm perfectly safe" she poked him in the cheat. "Not to mention scaring poor Liam who not only scolded Lisa for bringing me here, but was kind enough to fetch me a drink while everything got sorted out."

Still, Eric didn't look impressed.

"This situation shouldn't have a arose in the first place!" Dark eyes narrowed in Charles direction. "Sookie is very valuable to me."

Bowing, he was quick to attempt to defuse the matter much to Sookie's relief. Still, Eric speaking of her as if she wasn't standing right next to him wasn't amusing in the slightest. He knew her well enough to understand that she didn't like to be spoken off as if she wasn't present.

It was rude, not to mention completely unnecessary.

"Clearly I need to reassess my staff. I sincerely apologise for the inconvenience, and I can assure you it will not be happening again," Charles stared at Lisa with an expression of unnerving disappointment and barely restrained anger. She gulped. "She should know better than to break the policies the hotel has set in stone."

Eric nodded. "See that it will be, I would dislike for our business relationship to come to an abrupt end."

Rolling her eyes, Sookie shook her head at the hilarity of the situation before making her way back towards her hotel room. Momentarily confused as to why Bill hadn't come to find her once he had arisen only to find her not present, she discovered she barely cared either way.

Bill was in a constant bad mood it seemed as of late.

Something wasn't right with the Civil War vampire, Sookie just couldn't seem to work out what it was exactly.

* * *

**So, what's your impression of Charles Bristowe? The name took some thinking but I think it suits the hotel owner, especially since I couldn't find the actual founder of Hotel Carmilla anyway. Is there actually one?**

**Reviews = me loving you (lol)**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Deciding what to write in this chapter was a challenge . I have so many ideas running through my head it's hard to keep track and organise them all, _but_ I hope you like it. The reviews have been great as well, so I hope to read a lot more of them soon ;)

**Note:** Other than my obvious past reference that there was a bombing at Godric's nest, Lorena hasn't happened and neither did the killing of Stan. Sookie isn't even aware of Lorena's existence just yet, so expect an explosive confrontation on that note. Just wanted to clear that up since they are present in later chapters and I wanted to avoid any confusion.

**Un-beta'd **so all mistakes are mine, but I've tried my best xx

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**_**Scolding's & Disgruntled Veterans**_

* * *

Annoyed that Eric hadn't seen her fit to handle the misunderstanding herself, Sookie didn't regret her slightly rude abrupt departure as she made her way down the extravagantly styled corridors in her search for the elevator. If Eric felt it in his right to interrupt what had been a very acceptable apology than he could deal with the situation on his own.

She had already suffered through an eventful afternoon that she could have done without.

Instead of being upset by Bill's lack of appearance, Sookie found herself both relieved and content at the fact she wouldn't have to deal with his grouchy attitude first thing on his awakening. Wanting to do nothing more than to have a shower, put on some clean clothes and relax, Sookie didn't comment when she soon sensed Eric's towering presence at her side as they both continued to walk silently.

She kept quiet, still at odds with the possibility of Eric's actions resulting in either Liam or Lisa getting into serious trouble because of her. Lisa, while clearly needed some strict retraining on the social and moral side of her job, her attitude needing some serious work, Sookie didn't have any urge to see that the women suffered because of it. Not for one mistake.

Very much aware of the fact without second chances she wouldn't have a job of her own, Sookie knew that without forgiveness the world would be a very cold, strict and unhappy place. She knew as much as the next person that everyone had faults, things they wished they could change about themselves but unable to.

It wasn't right; especially even the possibility that either of them could not only lose their jobs but their life over something so unimportant.

"The bitch deserves more than losing her job, Sookie" Eric's confident opinion cut through the silence. "She could have lost more than her job had she offended the wrong vampire. It is not suitable for Bristowe to staff such incompetence.

Even in the current situation Sookie couldn't help but wonder why exactly the hotel owner had gotten a name like Bristowe. It sounded almost erotic as it rolled off the tongue.

"I still don't like it," she made a right turn. "What about Liam, he really did nothing wrong."

Eric glanced her way. "Considering Lisa was the one at fault, it is doubtful the boy will face any detrimental consequences. Charles is more concerned about the severe breach in security of her bringing you to such a highly regulated area of the hotel more than her unacceptable attitude towards you. If word got out about the incompetence of his staff he would be losing a lot of safety conscious clients."

The term detrimental did not settle her heavy heart in any letter of the word.

"Like you?"

Eric glanced at her. "I believe the events of today will have him see to increasing security rather than slacking on it. So no, I have no intention of not staying here again upon my travels to the Dallas area."

Oh, she guessed that made sense.

Making their way back towards Eric hotel room, Sookie having decided to follow through with her desire to check in on Godric to see how he was doing before she sorted herself out, she couldn't help but glance towards Eric's direction. The tall blonde had obviously changed since last night, now wearing black jeans and a simple shirt. It left her envious, especially when she was still stuck wearing the same clothes she had slept the night in.

She felt unclean.

It was a far from pleasant sensation, but she hadn't been raised a complainer.

Eric surprisingly once again broke the silence. She didn't mind. "You're quiet."

Frowning, Sookie shrugged. "Just eager to see Godric that's all. How was he when you rose?" she couldn't help but ask. She was curious, not to mention slightly concerned he would regret his decision to stay with them.

If so, she would simply have to try that little bit harder to convince him to stay.

Only years of repressing his emotions had Eric successfully resisting the urge to outwardly smile, but instead managing to keep a straight face. Her concern for his maker was…touching. Not only had she done him the greatest of honours by bringing his maker back to the right frame of mind, but the telepathic blonde genuinely seemed to care deeply for the most important person in his life.

He was not used to feeling so many emotions at once.

It was _unsettling_.

"Godric was curious as to where you were. If you were hungry, room service would have been an appropriate solution," his lips quirked.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I didn't feel comfortable ordering to your room if you must know," she huffed.

Eric paused. "Why?" he hadn't expected her reply.

"Because you were vulnerable, as was Godric, and I didn't feel it my place to allow some stranger into the room. If you haven't already guessed, I don't have the best luck when it comes to vampires."

Silence.

Eric didn't break the silence until they reached his and Godric's hotel room. "You are something else, Stackhouse."

When he didn't elaborate Sookie simply shrugged, move to knock on the door only for it to open before her knuckles managed to touch the wood. Her face lit up when she caught sight of a freshly dressed Godric on the other side.

"Godric!"

Remembering he didn't mind her touch she quickly pulled him into an embrace. He didn't resist, in fact curling his own arms around her waist as she relaxed against him without hesitation.

"How are you feelin' this morning?"

She felt his chuckle shake his chest. "I am very well, älskling. Thank you for asking. I do hope you didn't come across any difficulties while we were still dead for the day."

Eric scoffed. "She was escorted by security, Godric."

Godric raised a brow. "Yes," he spoke slowly. "I assume the altercation had been taken care of."

Sookie pulled away with a smile. "It was a simple misunderstanding-"

"She was referred to as a gold-digging fang-banger," Eric felt the need to cut in.

"Eric!" did they really have to speak of this now? "Like I said-"

Amused, Eric didn't relent as he crossed the room in few strides. "She was fired."

Sookie hadn't expected Godric accepting the news with a pleasant expression combined with a satisfied look in Eric's direction. Pulling away she stared speechless.

What was up with the two of them?

"I hardly think a woman losing her job is something to celebrate over," she crossed her arms over her chest, deciding to remain oblivious to the fact Eric's gaze seemed to automatically relocate to her chest.

Godric smiled and Sookie was once again taken aback by how beautiful it looked. Eric may be handsome in a conventional way, but Godric…

"Considering the fact she had insulted you, älskling, her fate could have been very much worse. Had it been merely a few years ago she would have lost her life."

Sookie stared, speechless. "But…why?"

"She insulted you," he replied simply. "Referring to a human companion as a blood-bag, fang-banger, or even a gold-digger is an offence to both the vampire and the human. What many humans are unaware of is that we follow many unspoken rules when it comes to their race."

_Oh._

Too taken aback by how willing Godric was sharing what was clearly classified information she couldn't help but once again wonder why Bill wasn't so open to sharing. She was his girlfriend, and yet he hide as much as he possibly could from her.

Perhaps now would be the perfect opportunity to get some answers.

"Godric?"

"Yes, älskling."

"Why are vampires so secretive with their nature?" she followed Godric as he moved to take a seat next to his childe. "I understand that some things are private, but vampires seem to take it to a whole new level."

Surprisingly, Eric was the one to answer to question. "Humans try to destroy what they fear or do not understand. We are the superior race, our sole existence was a threatening revelation to humans considering their believe that they are dominant to all others."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"What Eric is trying to explain is that there are many reasons we are so secretive as a race. We have covered our existence since even more my time, it was both a survival mechanism and instinctual. It is not surprising we do not wish to give up what has been our means of survival."

_Oh_, Sookie could understand that.

Godric expanded. "Our weaknesses for example. Once it became known to humans that silver was very damaging towards us, they did not shy against using it against us."

Sookie winced. It was hard to argue with the truth.

~~( )~~

Heading back to her own hotel room Sookie couldn't help but smile at Godric's desire to escort her, telling her that he wished to make sure the rest of her stay here was as pleasant as could be. She had spent the last hour discussing vampire tendencies with both Eric and Godric, it intriguing her more than scaring her about the inner workings of the powerful beings that are vampires.

It only furthered her decision that perhaps her and Bill should take a break. It wasn't that she wished to pursue a relationship with another so quickly, but she hoped the space would clear her head enough to figure out whether it had simply been the fact Bill was the first vampire she had met that was drawing her to him.

She would hate to lead him on if she didn't believe it was going anywhere.

Bill didn't deserve that.

Godric broke the silence. "Perhaps after you clean up you would be interested in accompanying me to the restaurant as you did not have the chance to eat before I arose."

Sookie blushed. "That would be lovely," and she meant it. She enjoyed Godric's company very much; she did not want to waste an opportunity to hopefully learn more about him since he seemed more than willing to share.

Returning back to her room should have been a breeze, but what she had failed to prepare herself for was Bill's attitude. She was very much aware that he may not be pleased with her previous abrupt exit last night, but she found it impossible to sympathise with his attitude when he was the one who wished to heartlessly allow Godric to burn.

So no, he would not manage to guilt her into regretting her decision.

Barely having entered the room she found herself face to face with a angered Bill. "Sookie."

She rolled her eyes at the slight growl that accompanied his greeting. "Hello Bill, how was your morning?" she politely asked before slipping past him and heading towards her suitcase. She couldn't wait to get out of these clothes.

"It would have been better if you hadn't buggered off last night!"

Frowning slightly at his choice of language Sookie paused in pulling out a simple red dress before shaking it off. She didn't want to anger him any further, especially not when Godric was standing right there, already looking at her boyfriend with a disapproving expression.

"I don't really wish to discuss this with you now Bill," she made her way into the bathroom. She knew they would be able to hear her over the shower of water with no difficulty. "I hold no regrets about my decision. If anyone is to be ashamed than it is you."

Hearing a bang in reply she paused in pulling off her dress before shrugging. She was just stepping under the spray when she heard a response. "Will you be joining me for dinner?"

Sookie cringed. She knew Bill used blood donors, and while she may not like it she could understand. She had yet to _feed_ him as it where, considering they hadn't had sex yet, but it did confuse her considering he had claimed to be mainstreaming when they had met, and yet as soon as they had gotten into a relationship he had claimed it not to be enough.

Was it simply coincidence, or was it more than that?

She couldn't tell nowadays!

Hardly in the mood to see her apparently boyfriend sink his fangs into another, a blood donor who she already knew would be pretty, willing, and female. It was as if Bill wanted to flaunt it in her face that he could have anyone he could chose simply because he was a vampire, giving her the impression she should be _grateful_ that he had taken such an interest in her when he turned more beautiful women away after feeding.

If so, it did not have the desired effect. She knew it was necessary so she couldn't hold it against him, yet did he have to be so happy about it?

"Godric invited me to dine with him," she quickly washed her hair before rinsing the blonde strands under the warm stream.

Another bang came from the bedroom.

Frowning, Sookie quickly finished up before drying herself off. It took her only a few minutes get slip on her panties, bra and dress before running a brush through her hair. She didn't have time to dry it.

Leaving the bathroom she smiled when she caught sight of Godric, scanning the room only to see that he was alone. "Did Bill have other plans?"

"Does he always use a donor, älskling?"

While it should have seemed like a personal question Sookie found she didn't mind answering as she applied a bit of make-up with a shrug. "He was mainstreaming when we met, but for some reason he began taking human donors. He never told me his reasoning behind it."

"Does it bother you?"

That made her pause.

_Did it? _

While she wasn't happy about it, the fact she didn't so much as feel betrayed or hurt that he had his lips around another woman's throat should have surprised her. Should she not feel some kind of jealously? In the minds of the few friends she had they frequently felt jealous or anger at other women when it came to their men, and yet with Bill…

Her silence seemed to make Godric regret asking. "I apologise if that was insensitive of me."

"Oh no," Sookie shot him a smile. Slipping on her shoes she pulled on a light cardigan. "I was just thinking. Bill's my first boyfriend, should I be jealous?"

Godric's opinion couldn't hurt, right?

Pale eyebrows rose as he sweetly held the door open for her. "I do not believe I am the most informed on matters of the heart, älskling. I have very limited experiences regarding relationships."

"Oh," Sookie frowned. "Are you similar to Eric, not a relationship person? I know not many vampires understand the whole _dating_ aspect."

Godric's lips curved. He had not been wrong in his assumption that Sookie would not be satisfied with anything other than a completely monogamous relationship. He respected that.

"It isn't that, älskling. In my time people focused on other things, love or affection rarely came about other than on the rare occasion. Relationships had no place in a time of war."

Recognising the blonde hostess from earlier Sookie kept her lips sealed. It was clear that the girl had been scolded, her manners impeccable along with the previous confidence in her actions having been replaced with shaky nerves. She found it hard to be sympathetic.

The food as she had predicted was lovely. She had no doubt that the hotel had excellent reviews on all aspects of the building. Not to mention Godric's company was something Sookie knew she could very much get used to on a regular basis.

* * *

**Any opinions whether you want the relationship between Eric, Sookie and Godric to be slow burn or present in the next few chapters? **

**All thoughts are welcome. **

**Reviews = Motivation!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Reviews were amazing as always and I'm so relieved to find that everyone still seems to be sticking with me and my uneven update pattern. I've never been one for being on time…

Hopefully, this quick update makes up for any long waits!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**_**Answered Questions**_

* * *

It wasn't until after Sookie had treated herself to a soft strawberry and forest fruit cheesecake that was worth the hearty calories that Godric brought up the celebratory party his second in command was creating in order to both celebrate the fact they were alive as well as remembering those who were killed innocently in the Fellowship of the Sun bombing.

Sookie thought it was a nice idea to remember those who had lost their lives, both human and vampire.

Whether it had been the intention of the Fellowship of the Sun to eliminate their own kind she didn't know. Did they not care simply due to the fact the humans knew vampires by association? Where they that petty?

Being telepathic meant it was hard not to see that some people deserved to be punished for their sins, even if Sookie found it hard to agree with death in any aspect of life. But from the little she knew about the soul killing church, she didn't doubt that Steve Newlin simply saw the human casualties as collateral damage.

That's if he felt at all guilty for what he had done.

Knowing that Godric would still be referring to Isabel as his second in command even after being stripped of his position title, Sookie didn't mention his slip up. As far as she was concerned he should have been thanked for getting everyone out of the church without his nest going through with Stan's plan in slaughtering them all.

It could have been so much worse, and yet he was punished for controlling what could have been a horrific situation.

Nan Flanagan needed to sort out her priorities.

A horrific event that could have put the vampires in a good light, the innocents in the scenario, had been wasted by Nan Flanagan who could see past the fact she actually had to work for a living. Just because she was undead didn't mean there was any excuse for her behaviour, especially considering she had always been raised to respect her elders. She had been under the impression that it was the same case for vampires, but perhaps she had been wrong.

Chewing the corner of her lip, Sookie blushed as Godric paid her yet another compliment. She couldn't help her natural reaction, her cheeks flushing a soft pink. While part of her didn't believe it was completely appropriate considering they weren't technically dating, she found it impossible not to appreciate Godric's comments. He didn't seem like the type of man who would lie about something so personal, nor have sleazy thoughts running through his head like so many of the male humans she had come across in her years.

Bill rarely paid her any compliments, well that didn't revolve around her blood, body or disability.

"Would you be offended if I asked you about your gift?" Godric brought up the topic of her disability when all vampires had decided to vacate the room for various reasons. Godric held no doubt that they wished to physically catch up with their companions, an urge many vampires felt soon after rising.

Asking herself, Sookie wasn't really surprised when she found she didn't mind in the slightest. She was soon finding out that it was hard, if not impossible, to deny Godric anything.

"What do you want to know about it?"

Taking a sip of her sparkling water Godric's eyes seemed to light up at the prospect of increasing his knowledge. It must be a rare occurrence for him to come face to face with something new, Sookie figured, especially when his age was taken into consideration. She figured the same information grew tiring over the years.

"Thank you, älskling. You will tell me if I am getting too personal, yes? My last intention is to offend or upset you in any manner."

It only made Sookie want to confide in him more. "Ok." It only made her more aware of the fact that Bill had never been so considerate, always trying to guilt or hint at her to reveal more than she was ready for.

Perhaps she really did need to rethink her relationship when it came to Bill. Since coming to Dallas it seemed that her eyes had been opened to the reality of their relationship, or lack of.

"You've be able to read the mind of others all your life if what Eric has told me is correct?" She nodded, "even when you were a child?"

Taking a sip of her drink Sookie nodded. "Yep. I don't have a memory of what it was like _before_ I could know what people were thinking, so even if there was a time I wasn't a telepath I can't recall it."

"And your parents," Godric began hesitantly. "They did not understand?" remembering what she had confided in him on the rooftop.

It had been one of the things that had helped him reassess his situation and stay.

Sookie shook her head, surprising herself that she didn't get emotional as she usually did when her parents lack of affection for her came up, however rare, in conversation. It had been difficult watching them dote and adore Jason while their discomfort and fear of her forced her to stand and watch on the side-lines.

It made her wonder what she would have turned out like if she hadn't constantly had Grans consistent love and affection throughout her childhood and teens.

"They didn't know what to do with me. Gran seemed to have some idea that I was 'special,' but when it came to trying to control it I had to self-teach myself. I couldn't manage it during school which result in me coming out with poor scores in all of my subjects." She didn't want to sound like it was an excuse, but going back now with her shield abilities she knew she would have succeeded a lot better than she had as a child.

Godric didn't common on the slight wrinkling of her nose when she spoke of her Gran calling her _special_. It was clear he and Eric would need to work on her self-confidence when the time was right.

"You could not simply cheat? Read the minds of others and write and answers as you went?"

Sookie shook her head, rolling her eyes since Jason had asked her the exact same thing. He couldn't gather why she hadn't simply listened to the thoughts of the smartest kid there and copied his answers, reading them straight out of his head.

"I hadn't mastered control enough to read one mind at a time, and even if I had, how did I know they wouldn't change their mind later, or that their answers weren't wrong, or what they were writing down wasn't actually what they were thinking?"

Godric was silent for a few moments, absorbing what she had told him.

"But you have mastered it now?" he enquired.

Sookie shrugged. "I still get called Crazy Sookie-"

"By who?" Godric fought back the urge to demand names and track them down individually.

Missing his tone, Sookie simply chewed her lip in thought, "everyone in Bon Temps if I'm being completely honest, except a select few. I mean, it isn't as if it hurts anymore since I'm used to it, but when people don't realise I can hear every little thought running through their head they tend to get freaked out when I answer aloud to a question they haven't actually asked me."

Godric's jaw clenched. "And they are disrespectful?"

"Everyone is disrespectful, Godric" Sookie pursed her lips. "Some people are nice about it though, even if they do think I'm a little on the mentally retarded scale of mentality. Their politeness seems to come out of pity rather than honesty."

"They think you are mentally stunted?" Godric asked, shock tainting his tone. It took a lot to shock him, but hearing that such a rare and sort after creature was being treated so poorly was unsettling to say the least. Vampires would fight over her, _kill_ over her if it meant successfully getting into her good graces or acquiring her as an asset.

Why hadn't his childe put an end to this sooner?

Sensing Godric wasn't at all happy with her truthful comments Sookie paused, taking the time to really_ look_ at the angered vampire sitting in front of her. If she had any self-preservation she would have scarpered at blazing black eyes piercing in her direction, his jaw tight with restrained anger as he took in what she was telling him.

She hadn't realised he would be so upset with her answers.

"What about your employer?"

Sookie did smile fondly at that. "Sam's nice. He knows about my telepathy and is thankfully ok with it. The fact he isn't as easy to read is a bonus as well, the last thing I would want to suffer through every day is the thoughts of exactly what my boss and friend felt about me and my work."

She didn't know whether she could take blunt, honest criticism on a daily bases from someone who she considered to be more than a boss, but a close friend she had grown to respect over the years.

Godric, however, was more intrigued with her lack of ability to clearly read this Sam's mind.

"He is human?"

Sookie frowned. "Huh?"

"Your boss," he expanded. "Sam. He is human?"

"Oh! As far as I know he is, though he's the first person I've met who is harder to read than humans."

Pausing in conversation as a waiter approached them, a young lad who couldn't have been more than eighteen but had impeccable manners that Sookie couldn't help but feel comfortable around. It was a delightful alternative from the rudeness she had been subjected to beforehand.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir, Ma'am, would you like for me to refresh your drinks for you?"

Not being able to help but smile Sookie glanced at Godric, surprised at the almost fond spark in his eyes. She blushed.

"Why don't you sample one of the cocktails they offer here, älskling? Before Isabel's humans…departure, he was very fond of them."

Not wanting to offend Godric by directly saying no she turned her attention to the young waiter, smiling slightly as she tried to sooth his visible nervousness. Had Charles had a word with him? She hoped the owner hadn't given the staff the impression she was a complainer who didn't value their presence, because she did, especially being a waitress herself she knew how undervalued one could feel during a shift.

"Are they highly alcoholic?" she wasn't a heavy drinker.

Seemingly surprised at her less than demanding tone she could see the boy relax almost instantly. She didn't doubt that the majority of the clientele didn't bother with either manners or politeness.

"It depends on your tastes, ma'am. If you prefer it, I could have the bartender mix you something containing more fruit than alcohol."

_Ooh, that actually sounded tempting…_

"Would you recommend something?"

The boy chewed his lip nervously, a trait she was very much aware was one of her own. "Personally, my preference would be the Yellowbird. It is a mixture of Bacardi Rum, pineapple, orange juice, fresh bananas and Galliano essence. It is a popular choice for our female guests."

While not a rum drinker, Sookie had to admit the way he described it made it sound delightful. She had never had a cocktail before.

"Could I try one of those please?"

She received a charming yet polite smile in return. "Of course, ma'am, and you Sir" he returned his attention to Godric who simply waved him off with a shake of his head.

Sookie waited until he had left the table before looking at Godric with concern. "Shouldn't you drink something?"

She would have asked Eric had she not believed it to be rude for her to do so. It would seem as if she was going behind his back for some reason, as if she didn't trust the man who had saved her life without knowing who or what she was.

He was a good man. Better than many.

Godric smiled softly at her concern. "I am fine, älskling. You need not concern yourself with my health."

"But-"

"I am fine," Godric smiled, amusement tainting his tone. "You know you are very similar to Eric. So stubborn."

"We both care about you, Godric" Sookie moved to lay her hand over his paler one, fighting the urge to sigh at the comfort he seemed to bring her.

While she didn't know quite what to make of her reaction to his presence, Sookie didn't want to make a big deal about it. If she could not draw attention to the strange sensations she seemed to feel when in either Godric's or Eric's presence then it would be preferable.

Bill was enough to worry about at the moment.

Speaking of Bill…"He didn't happen to tell you were he was going, did he?" she smiled thankfully as a yellow drink was placed in front of her. "Thank you."

The waiter actually bowed with a smile, offering her a yellow flower he had pulled out of nowhere causing her to giggle as she took it with a grin.

"Have a good evening."

Twirling the flower between her fingertips she raised a brow at Godric who was looking at her with amusement.

"Does this happen a lot?"

Shaking his head with a chuckle that had Sookie pausing momentarily at the gentle sound of it, Godric's smile widened. "It is an old tradition of Charles, a seeking of forgiveness his maker was so very fond of."

"You knew his maker?" she asked absently, still gently petting the soft yellow petals of the rose. She had never seen a rose that wasn't red before. It was pretty.

Godric nodded. "I did. He is still alive, though as far as I am aware he is guiding his recent childe through his transformation."

"Have there been a lot of humans he has changed?" she asked curiously.

"Indeed," Godric confirmed. "However, unlike most makers he is very traditional in the views that changing a human into a vampire is a spiritual event that should only occur if the timing is right. I had no desire for a childe myself until I came across Eric; there are times where it is hard not to change someone you find yourself bonding to."

"Does it happen a lot? Vampires changing humans because they feel a bond?"

At that Godric's features seemed to show his disappointment and disapproval as he explained how "the younger generations whose makers have trained them inappropriately are lax in their judgement. Their inability to train their creations has had serious consequences for our kind. There are some humans who are not destined to walk the earth for longer than God originally intended them for, and yet, but it has somehow been ingrained into my own kind that having a childe results in power, in control and domination over another less powerful yet strong being."

Sookie listened, raptured.

"They are incorrect. Did you know that when I was made changing a human into a vampire was a rarity, an occurrence that was considered a gift to those who displayed the keenest sense of survival? It was a transformation that was far from a split second decision, but took _years_ to develop between maker and childe before the transformation took place."

Sookie stared, unable to move her eyes away from Godric's faraway look. Even with her lack of knowledge of all things concerning the undead, she didn't doubt that there were very few people who were aware of the true origins that were vampires.

She felt touched, that it was a privilege Godric trusted her enough to share such a personal thing.

As she took a sip of her fruit filled drink, she could only hope he continued to share.

* * *

**Did you enjoy?**

**Reviews = inspiration!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Continuing the conversation with Sookie and Godric. This is completely my interpretation of Godric's past as I was hoping to put a slight spin on what is currently out there.

**Sorry: **Computer issues have prolonged the updating a lot longer than I had planned; however, while I haven't been able to post I have been fortunate enough to write the next few chapters. Hopefully, chapter ten will be up this week, if possible in the next few days.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**_**Cocktails & Unexpected Offers**_

* * *

"So, what was life like before technology?" Sookie asked eagerly.

What had turned into a conversation about both her and her gift had soon transformed into something much more interesting. Well, interesting to her anyway. It wasn't every day you could speak so openly with a charmingly polite vampire who was willing to tell you pretty much anything a girl wanted to know.

Godric shot her a look of amusement. "What is it that you wish to know exactly, älskling?"

"Did you have horses and carriages, like out of Jane Ere?"

It had been one of her Grans favourite books, something she recalled being read to her as a child over and over again. It was practically engrained into her memory.

Godric chuckled. "We did, however, I was born in a period where they were invented very much later in my life time. We travelled on foot."

_Wow, just how old was he? _

Neither bold nor rude enough to ask him directly how old he was exactly when he was changed, Sookie kept her curiosity to herself. If Godric offered up the information willingly then she would listen with interest, but she didn't want to risk making things awkward, especially not after the emotional turmoil he must have already gone through, both before and after the Fellowship of the Sun incident.

"Do you miss it?"

Godric paused briefly before answering. "There are times where I do miss the simple things in life, yet Eric has taken to modern technology and technical advancement better than a maker could have ever hoped for. Many of the elders of my kind have not been so accepting."

Sookie could understand that. Bon Temps wasn't the most advanced town in the world, or even Louisiana, but she liked it. She didn't need expensive gadgets in order to be happy, her upbringing had taught her as much.

However bad your day was going, Gran had always informed her that there was always someone worse off in the world than you.

"Speaking of my childe," Godric's lips quirked.

Turning to the left Sookie rolled her eyes as she caught sight of the tall Viking striding over in their direction, taking note of her nearly finished drink before summoning the polite waiter to fetch another. It was sweet of Eric to be thoughtful enough to order her another, yet she had thought they were heading off sooner rather than later.

Dallas was nice, but she had commitments back home she couldn't afford to miss.

Perhaps there was a change of plans?

Hopefully not.

"Have you eaten?"

Sookie nodded as Eric took a seat beside his maker. "I had the chicken," she stated unnecessarily.

Eric nodded. "Have you ordered a drink this evening?" he turned to Godric. "You rose the same time as I did; I am aware that you have not consumed any blood today."

"I am fine-"

"There is a wide range of available donors here, Godric" Eric shockingly reached for a menu perched on the table. Sookies eyes widened slightly, moving to have a look.

"They actually have pictures!"

For some reason that shocked her.

"Does it really bother you if the donor is blonde or not? or - does it show weight as well? _Christ…_"

Sookie hadn't quite realised just how objectified the women here were, reaching for the menu before frantically scanning it over. It kind of reminded her of the magazine she once found in Jason's room, where you would call a girl for some…uh…alone time.

She had never seen her brother so flustered before as he tried to explain _why_ to an eleven year old.

"Does it bother you?"

Sookie snapped her head up only to see both Eric and Godric staring at her intently.

"Does what bother me?"

"The donors."

"Oh, no, of course not! I know you need to feed as I need to eat so it's only natural, but I just didn't realise that you guys were so picky. Crap! I mean-"she tried to back pedal quickly much to Eric and Godric's amusement.

At least they didn't seem offended by her comment as that had not been her intention.

Godric was the one to explain, amusement tainting his tone. "It caters more to the younger vampire generation than the older. When everything is more new, the baby vampires tend to prefer drinking from a human of their tastes, however, from an elder perspective I find it unnecessary."

Sookie looked to Eric who shrugged un-carefully. "Bloods, blood."

"Oh."

She still didn't know why it seemed to shock her, she knew most vampires didn't see humans as equals but it was hardly an issue to feel offended of when humans felt the same way about vampires. In her opinion it was an unnecessary fuss considering people could spend their time on more efficient things than blindly hating a whole race.

People had too much time on their hands.

"But to answer your question, Eric, I am fine."

The look Eric shot his maker told her that he didn't believe as much. To be honest it concerned Sookie, didn't vampires need to feed on a regular bases? She knew Bill did.

"Here you go, ma'am" a yellow cocktail was neatly placed in front of her with a napkin.

"_Oh_, thank you" she smiled brightly. "Maybe you should drink something, Godric," she turned to face the elder vampire with a concerned expression. "Those horrible people at the Fellowship must have prevented you from feeding as normal."

Godric's lips twitched. "The majority of them were surprisingly normal, but no, they did not provide any trublood."

"Then you must drink," Eric flagged down the waiter. "It is not healthy for you to go so long without something."

"I am fine, my childe."

Eric's eyes narrowed slightly in response before his eyes flickered in her direction, a slight twinge making her nervous as to what he had planned. She had quickly learned that he could be a manipulative bastard when he wanted to be, something that she had learnt that the hard way.

"You wouldn't wish to worry Sookie now would you, Godric?" his lips twitched.

Godric's icy blue eyes narrowed in response. "You are playing with fire, Eric."

_What was going on?_

Still, Eric had been right that Godric was concerning her slightly. "You could feed from me if you like," she offered before she could help herself. Though it wasn't until it was out of her mouth that she realised she didn't mind in the slightest. "I mean, it isn't like it hurts much, right?"

People wouldn't be so willing to allow themselves get bit for a living if it hurt a lot, would they? She knew there were people out there who liked pain, but she doubted all those pretty girls could put themselves through this on a daily bases if it was painful.

"I mean I know I'm not as attractive look as…say _her_" she pointed to a gorgeous Spanish girl smiling brightly at the camera in the creepy but obviously popular pamphlet still perched on the table. She tried not to look at it any closer than she already had. "But like you said, bloods, blood, right?" she sipped at her drink.

Feeling an intense gaze on her she looked up only to have both Godric and Eric staring at her with a mixture of shock, anger and a hunger that surprised her. She had expected as much from Eric considering he didn't seem at all fussy with who he took to his bed, but Godric?

She flushed.

"I do not think you are aware of what you are offering, Älskling" Godric's voice was thick with heavy emotion.

Sookie shrugged. "Of course I do, Godric. You need to feed; you don't seem to be interested in bottled nor donor blood, so I figured you might be more comfortable with someone you know, even if we met only yesterday."

Had it really only been yesterday that they had met? It seemed longer than that.

It _felt_ longer than that.

Godric stared at her intently, the sight appearance of fangs affecting her in a manner that she desperately tried to ignore. She may not be intimate with Bill yet, nor was he in her good books and vice versa, but she had not been raised to treat men like meat.

The repercussions of doing as such could be seen in Arlene. She didn't want to end up as a woman who was desperate enough for any kind of affection that she jumped from bed to bed in order to find _the one_. She adored Arlene, but her friend could do so much better than some of the sleazy men she allowed herself to go home with.

"Does blood all taste the same?" she asked before her thoughts had caught up with her. "Like, male and female?"

Still looking at her with an almost hungry expression Godric seemed to realise she was asking a question, his lips curving in a similar way to Eric's, fangs glistening. "No. Female blood tends to be slightly sweeter, however, it is a difference barely noticeable considering most vampires tend to feed from the sex they are attracted to."

Oh.

Calmly she sipped at her drink, surprised but delighted at the fact the rum was barely noticeable, making her think that the waiter had told the bartender she wasn't keen on having it highly alcoholic.

It was nice.

"What about age, does that make a difference?"

"Yes. Humans in their elder years are not as desirable as a younger generation would be."

Chewing her bottom lip Sookie finally realised that neither Godric nor Eric seemed to be carrying the conversation on, but rather staring at with that same look of hunger and…thirst?

_Oh, _her offer!

"Did I offend you by offering?" she hoped not. She would never intentionally try and put another person down, vampire or not.

Godric looked surprised. "You could never offend me, älskling; however, offering a vampire that is not your…boyfriend, to feed on you is not a decision to be taken lightly."

"Oh," Sookie frowned. "So you don't want to?" for some reason that _hurt_. It wasn't that she was offering for any other reason than to sooth her own worries about his lack of blood consumption, but was she really that physically repulsive that he had immediately shot her down?

It wasn't that she was trying to seduce Godric, but still…

Godric seemed to realise where her thoughts had been taking her because within a split second he had vacated his own seat, appearing in the one next to hers.

He stared at her intensely. "It is not common practice for a human to allow another vampire to feed on them without the permission of their vampire."

Sookies nose wrinkled in distaste.

Godric saw her look, his eyes sparkling with hidden amusement. "You were not aware?"

Sookie shrugged. "It's not like Bill has ever fed on me."

"He hasn't?" Eric raised a brow, "why ever not?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "He tends to go to donors when he…uh…gets hungry?"

She still wasn't completely caught up with the appropriate terms when it came to vampires feeding.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Godric enquired.

Sookie thought about it. If she was being honest with herself her and Bill haven't been on a date in what had to be weeks, if even that. They didn't kiss like she had seen other couples kiss, and one of the main reasons as to why she hadn't allowed herself to be intimate with him yet was simply due to the fact he didn't seem as invested in making it work as she was.

Bill didn't own her; he needed to understand that sooner rather than later!

"We haven't been getting on very well lately." Sookie glanced at Eric, hoping he wasn't going to make a snide comment about him telling her that he had told her so. When he showed no sign of doing so she continued. "I don't think he's my soul-mate."

Eric's lips did quirk at that. "Soul-mate?"

Sookies eyes narrowed. "There is nothing wrong with believing there is one person out there who you are meant to be with, Eric" she scolded.

Eric grinned but didn't comment further. She was relieved.

It was silent for a few moments until Godric spoke, his tone both hopeful yet cautious. "If you are positive you will not regret it, älskling, I would be honoured if you allowed me to feed on you."

With that Sookie smiled brightly, her cheeks flushing as she swore she saw jealously flash through Eric's eyes. She shook her head, shoving it to the back of her mind. She had probably misread it anyway; Eric wasn't known to be the easiest person to read.

"Of course I won't regret it, Godric. I trust you," she shot him a bright smile before rising from her seat. If she was being honest with herself she was curious as to how it was going to feel to have a pair of fangs sink into her neck.

She was sure it would be a rememberable experience however it went.

* * *

**So, Sookie's allowing Godric a little taste. Then again, would any of you turn Eric or Godric down? **_**I think not!**_

***sheepishly asking for reviews***

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Continuing the conversation with Sookie and Godric. This is completely my interpretation of Godric's past as I was hoping to put a slight spin on what is currently out there.

**Thanks:** This story has already gained over 300 reviews, let's try and push it to 400 next, yeah? All of you have been amazing, and trust me, from a writer's perspective seeing my inbox full really does make my day!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**_**Intimacy & Special Requests**_

* * *

Staring at Sookie with an expression he knew displayed both his surprise at her offer and his hungry to accept, his perfect control slipped as his fangs partially descended without his permission. He found he couldn't recall a moment where he had been forced to hide his fangs, his lips pressing into a thin line in an attempt to hide his slip up.

Did she have any idea of what she was offering to him?

His denial of blood had been in no way a manipulative tactic aimed to guilt her into offering her swan-like throat, and yet, the beautiful angel by his side not only seemed to unknowing undermine both her looks and worth on a consistent basis, but she was offering her life essence to him without the desire for anything else in return.

Her trust was a delightful surprise.

"She is offering you her blood," Eric muttered bewildered as they followed a determined yet peaceful Sookie back towards their room. Stubborn she clearly was.

"She is," he agreed.

He would be lying if he had said he had expected as much, and yet, while his morals pushed him to refuse her offer, however tempting it was, he found himself unable to do so; _especially_, when she seemed almost disheartened when his gut reaction had been to deny her very selfless offer.

He was very much aware of the fact that when he had not immediately accepted her self-esteem was brought into question. Instead of him caring for her well-being, not wishing for her to hold any resentment towards him, she had believed herself to be unworthy when actually it was the other way round.

She did not see herself clearly.

She was belonged to both himself and his childe, there would be no more offering to share her blood.

"And you accepted?" Eric almost seemed surprised.

His lips quirked, "would you have refused such a tempting offer?"

Eric's silence told him all he needed to know.

The short journey back to their hotel room was swift, Sookie waiting nervously by the door as Eric slid the key-card within the lock. She visibly startled when an audible _click_ could be heard.

"You do not need to do this, Sookie" he couldn't help but ask. If she was uncomfortable in any way he would refuse. This wasn't just about blood and survival.

Sookie frowned briefly before giving him a bright smile. "I haven't changed my mind, Godric. To be honest I'm kind of curious as to what it will feel like, I mean one of my customers came in once, but her thoughts were mostly centred around the sex rather than the bite" she wrinkled her nose.

Eric smirked. "Blood and sex are very closely linked, Lover," he winked before making himself comfortable.

The alluring sight of blood rapidly rising to her tanned cheeks made his fangs ache.

Sookie looked to him, flushed but alarmed. "Godric-"

"I do not expect sex from you, little one" Godric narrowed his eyes in the direction of his amused childe. "Ignore Eric."

Sookie breathed a sigh of relief before her cheeks deepened in their pink. "It isn't that I don't find you attractive, because I do- I mean…uh…your very nice and all…but…well Bill, but then again…no…no…uh" she stumbled over her words.

Her outward admission that she found him physically attractive was enough to confirm that perhaps getting involved in an intimate relationship would not be as hard as he had previously anticipated. He was aware his youthful features made it hard for many to accept that he was far from a teenager.

"She finds you sexy, Godric" Eric wiggled his brows.

Narrowing his eyes, Godric gave his childe a look of warning. "Remember your place, childe."

With a roll of his eyes Eric crossed his arms behind his head, stretching out from his position relaxing on the bed. Sookie pursed her lips, attempting to fight the urge to give Eric a telling off.

Nervously fiddling with her fingers Godric took pity on her, closing the door behind him before he made his way gracefully towards the lounge area in the hotel room.

"Are you sure of this, Sookie?" Godric gestured for her to take a seat next to him. "I do not wish for you to feel as if it is necessary, nor your duty to follow through with this."

Even as he spoke Godric couldn't help but wish that she would not go back on her offer, that she would allow him the first sample of her blood. The subtle but present hints of fae in her scent were diluted enough that he knew he would not become unable to control himself while drinking from her skin, however, he doubted he would not be able to taste it in her blood. It was not solely her blood that was calling to him, but her trust and intimacy that he had deprived himself of for so long.

He was…excited.

Unfamiliar with the emotion, not having felt so alive in decades, Godric did not want his own desire to destroy the trust Sookie clearly had developed in him in such a short amount of time. As he trusted her with his life, she trusted him with hers.

He would not break that trust.

Sookie took a seat next to him, her heart rate a fast beat within her chest as she tried to calm herself. He would have been lying if he did not say it only made her blood more tempting as it raced around her body as naturally as it was for her to breathe.

"Will it hurt?" she asked nervously.

Godric shot a glance in his childe's direction, shaking his head at the lustful smirk Eric was putting across. It was clear they shared the same wave length, that her innocence in all things to do with sex was both arousing and tempting.

They would be her first in many aspects it seemed.

Neither were disappointed.

"How much do you know regarding vampires feeding, little one?" Godric asked curiously.

He watched her pause. "From what little I've _heard_ it hurts slightly, 'cause your sinking your fangs in ma skin 'nd all."

…_so precious…_

Her innocence on just how sensual and erotic feeding could be was more of an aphrodisiac than he could have ever thought it would be. The arousal he felt through the bond he shared with Eric informed him that they were on the exact same wave length, the only difference being that Sookie was offering him her throat while his childe would have to take a back seat.

It would be a good lesson of patience for Eric, he mused.

Gently moving to rest his hand on her tanned knee he attempted to ignore the tingling of his fangs and the lengthening of his cock. It had been more than a few decades since he had felt so _alive_, so sensual and energised. It was deliciously arousing that his reawakened sexuality was with an innocent, pure and beautiful telepath that was Miss Stackhouse.

"A vampires bite can be an erotic experience between both human and vampire, älskling" Godric began honestly. It was not his intention to hide anything from her, least it pushes her away afterwards. "I do not want you to be alarmed if you become sexually aroused."

He watched intently as her face grew hotter, the flushness of her cheeks only making her more beautiful.

"S-sexually a-aroused?" she stuttered.

Godric felt his cock twitch with interest in the confines of his linin trousers.

"I will not take advantage of you, älskling. I will never lay a single hand on you until you ask if of me, in which case I would not deny you."

Her cheeks reddened further if that was possible. "Uh…can I have a minute?" she managed to mumble out before dashing for the bathroom after Godric made a noise of agreement. The door shut with a _click_.

"You're a lucky bastard," Eric snipped out causing him to chuckle. "I've been working on her for the better part of a month."

Godric rolled his eyes. "And do tell me what working on her entailed? Crude comments and lust filled stares?"

Eric grinned, fangs decentred. "It's never failed me before."

"And do tell me, childe, as to how many Sookie's walk through the doors of Fantasia on a regular basis?" he quirked a brow, shooting his childe a grin that had Eric rolling his eyes.

Even so, Eric couldn't deny the fact that he had approached Sookie in the wrong manner. She was far from an easy shameless whore who would flash herself for a free drink, a willing fangbanger that would literally kiss the ground he walked on if he so much as told them to. No, Sookie was worth more than that. There was no comparison between his little telepath and the blood-bags which lined his pockets and filled his bed.

No more than ten minutes later a less frazzled Sookie nervously slipped out from the bathroom, the dampness of her collar suggesting that she had splashed her face in order to try and calm herself down. Godric and Eric alike were relieved to discover that her more calm nature suggested that it must have worked.

"Are you sure about this, little one?"

Sookie smiled at him almost fondly as she took a seat next to him on the couch, brushing the soft fabric of her dress in order to smooth out the few creases that had formed in the fabric. She was touched he seemed so concerned about her regretting this, however, whether or not he intended it, his gentle nature only seemed to make her more confident that she was making the right choice.

"You don't need to worry, Godric" she grinned. "If anything you're solving my curiosity, so think of it like we are both getting something out of this."

_Not as much as me dear,_ Godric thought wearily.

Still, he would not try and talk her out of this. She was a grown woman, not to mention his mouth was salivating at the thought of his fangs cutting smoothly through her soft tanned skin. There was nothing else that came to mind on how he could make sure that she did not regret this afterwards, because while she may be steadying herself _not_ to feel arousal, he would be forced to make sure she did.

He would not hurt her.

…he bet she tasted like sunshine…

The least painful way for a vampire to feed is to replace pain with pleasure. Unless the vampire feeding had sadistic tendencies to desire to inflict pain on the human while feeding, the aroused element tainted the blood in a positive manner that made it all the more appealing.

When it came to the telepath in front of him, he would spend the rest of his eternity dedicated to not inflicting pain on the rare delight that was Sookie Stackhouse.

"Where do you wish for me to feed, älskling?" he would not deny that his gaze did not stray away from the long column of her neck as his fangs ached in anticipation.

As if reading his thoughts his childe felt it necessary to add his input into the already sensitive conversation. "He prefers the jugular."

"Eric!" Hissing too low for Sookie's less sensitive hearing to catch, Godric narrowed his eyes at his childe. "Now is not the time!"

Surprisingly, Sookie didn't seem to have an issue with the personal intimacy that came with drinking from the neck rather than the wrist. He would have expected that due to her relationship between herself and Compton and her lack of experience, it would have made her more inclined for him to feed from the wrist, however, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and talk himself out of what she was offering.

Still, he couldn't resist asking her; "if you are sure?"

With her nod of approval he gestured her closer, anticipation running through his veins as he was very much aware of both the fact Eric was watching intently, a firm hand applying a consistent pressure to his groin, while Sookie's heart was thumping within her chest in anticipation. Given this was her first experience, it was important that he got it right considering both his and Eric's future intentions relied heavily on her wishing to repeat it on a regular basis.

No pressure, he mused.

Gently running a hand up and down her thigh, making sure not to get carried away and allow his hand go further than he intended, he carefully applied just enough pressure to make her jump. He could already sense that she had relaxed against him, her breathing coming out in faster pants as she seemed to automatically tilt her head to the side, thus offering him her neck.

He grunted low in his throat as the sensitive head of his cock caught on the fabric of his linin trousers, catching the soft _"fuck"_ from Eric's lips as his childe seemed intent on enjoying this rare opportunity as much as possible. He could already see Eric pressing a firm palm against his groin and allowed himself to open the bond between them fully; allowing his childe to sample his emotions as he fed on the female they both desired so.

Fingers brushed away the blonde curls blocking his view of her long, slender neck. His fangs ached as he held back as long as he could before moving closer, invading her personal space as he ran his nose along the length of her neck, feeling her shudder as he inhaled her scent.

Her scent was even more heavenly this close.

The first taste of his tongue gliding along the soft skin of her throat had a low rumble vibrating in the back of his throat, his chest heaving with an unnecessary but instinctual breath as he prepared himself to sample the first taste that was Sookie.

He knew he would not be disappointed.

Pulling up his upper lip, displaying his fangs, he tested his little fae's reaction as he dragged the tips of the sensitive points along her skin, pleasantly surprised when she released a barely audible moan that he doubted she was even aware of releasing. It was probably for the best. He did not desire to scent her humiliation.

However, _nothing_ could have prepared him for the first taste of blood as it caressed his tingling fangs, filling his mouth as he broke the virgin skin.

He could only hope he had both the control and will power to stop.

* * *

**So, how far should Godric and Sookie go? **

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the handsome Viking, but I figured he is going to have to suffer through some patience and blue balls before Sookie can get over the fact he doesn't solely desire her for sex.**

**Reviews = affection ;)**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I apologise in advance if I slack more in the timing department. I was called into work which had me crashing out before posting this chapter had even crossed my mind. Admittedly, I've had it written for a good few days now.

**Thank you:** As always your reviews are amazing and I make sure to take all of your ideas and comments into consideration as I continued to write up chapters. All of it helps, so keep it up!

**Yummy: **Prepare yourself; I have a delicious treat for you in this chapter involving a certain Viking, his maker, and a whole lot of tongue.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
**_**Blood, Lust & Relationship Revelations**_

* * *

If Sookie had known it was going to feel this good she probably would have caved to submitting to Bill like this a lot earlier. She may not be the type of woman who actively sought out sex, but she could appreciate why people were so eager to catch the attention of a vampire if the sensations she was feeling were the result.

She highly doubted being with any human man would measure up.

It was when she considered the fact that her and Bill weren't exactly on good terms, but rather they seemed to be at odds at the moment, that she doubted that while he said he loved her he wouldn't take as much care as Godric seemingly was.

She had barely felt his fangs slice into the skin of her neck, and what she had felt she could hardly complain about when it felt as pleasurable as it did.

Shouldn't it have hurt a little, considering he was literally cutting into her skin?

The fact that Godric had been hesitant about accepting her offer; going as far as to repeatedly ask if this was what she wanted, only reaffirmed the fact she was doing the right thing. Godric needed to fed, a necessity he had been lacking in if Eric's concern had been anything to go by. If offering her throat was a way to help keep Godric living, to encourage thoughts of continuing to walk the urge for another few years, than she would do so gladly.

She did not regret her decision.

"_Oh my_," breathing heavily she couldn't resist closing her eyes, concentrating on every soft pull of her throat as Godric fed slowly, carefully.

She was thankful for his consideration.

It wasn't that she had entertained any ideas that he would hurt her, being extremely confident that he would never intentionally cause her pain. Her nervousness, however, was an instinctual human reaction she hadn't been able to help even with the trust she held in Godric. Eric, she may not hold enough faith in to offer either her blood or throat, but then again it wasn't as if he had any hesitation when it came to taking random strangers to his bed.

_Was she jealous?_

She scoffed, hardly.

Shaking the question from her mind she concentrated back on the light but consistent pulls from her neck. The steadily increasing slickness between her thighs was obvious, an impossibility to ignore when she pulsed between her legs. The pleasure she had expected, that Godric had warned her of, was definitely there. What she hadn't prepared herself for was the strange sensation of peace she felt, of an intimacy that had nothing to do with their physical position.

It was _nice_ that she was the person providing such a powerful yet mentally fragile vampire like Godric with the life force that was her blood.

She _liked_ it.

Unable to do anything other than lean closer and enjoy the moment, Sookie felt soft hair between her fingers as she ran them though the short chestnut hair of her vampire. It was softer than she had expected, yet the steady rumbling from Godric's throat informed her that her touch was in no way unwelcome.

"_Harder…"_ had she been in the right frame of mind Sookie was positive she would be humiliated at her soft plea, not exactly sure what she wanted until Godric sank his fangs in deeper.

Fingers clenched tighter in his hair; lips parted to loud exhales of breath.

"_God…"_

She wanted more. It was a guilty desire, one that would have had her Gran rolling in her grave, and yet as Godric sucked harder she couldn't help but feel her whole body tremble with the need to find some kind of release.

_Was this what an orgasm felt like?_

It wasn't that she had never pleasured herself before, because she had. However, she had never quite right when her fingers caressed her thick lower folders, her labia swollen to the point of being sensitive to the touch. She had felt pleasure from masturbation, a guilty sin that she made sure to keep to herself even when the other waitresses seemed to openly talk about techniques and experiences she was unaware of, however, the pleasure she was feeling now was nothing she was experienced before.

_A girl could get used to this…_

It wasn't until she began to feel light-headed that she released a soft whimper, barely audible to her own ears. It was enough for Godric, Sookie instantly feeling the loss as he pulled away only run his tongue along the small puncher wounds she knew were present on her neck.

Holding her in a close embrace Godric brushed her hair from her flushed face, still in awe of just how different her blood tasted to that of other humans. His age allowed him to differentiate the slight differences between the blood that ran through multiple humans veins, and yet Sookie…she tasted better than fae. Her blood wasn't addicting enough to blindside him to the point where he drank simply because he couldn't stop.

No.

With Sookie he could savour it, each draw of blood filling his mouth, leaving him alive with the sheer ecstasy he felt in response.

_No_, he would not be letting her go.

Holding her tightly against him he was careful as not to use too much strength, even more aware of her fragile state as he licked his fangs clean from her blood.

Delicious did not even begin to describe it.

"Fuck _please_."

Eric's rough voice had Godric snapping his head up, his childes lust at an all-time high as the Viking was practically salivating at the mouth, his jeans dark with evidence of his release.

Again, patience had never been his childes strong suit.

Eyes glinting, Godric nodded his permission before his jaw was roughly taken in Eric's palm, his chides tongue roughly invading his mouth with a desperation for the blood the beautiful blonde had denied him.

Groaning, it having been so long since the last time he had been so intimate with his childe, Godric felt Eric's lips curve into a smirk as the delectable scent of Sookies arousal increased as she watched them kiss.

"Looks like our telepath likes what she sees," Eric murmured, roughly biting his bottom lip causing Godric to hiss. It was the only warning he needed before Eric pulled back briefly, eyes flickering in Sookies direction before the next kiss was open, messy and full of tongue and teeth.

If a show was what Sookie desired than they were both very willing to give her a show she would not forget.

It was her_ "Christ"_ that had Godric pulling away, eyes black as he glanced in her direction only to feel a burst of pre-cum coat in the inner fabric of his pants at the sight that greeted him.

He was surprised he had not cum yet.

Flushed cheeks, freshly bitten lips, heaving chest, combined with his fang-marks decorating her throat was a wet dream come true.

_MINE!_

She would not be getting away from them.

_THEIRS!_

They would make her happy, wait on her hand and foot and treat her like the valuable princess she was.

_MATE!_

Bill Compton didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Sookie soon passed out after witnessing the hungry kiss between maker and childe, Godric looking at her with a fondness he hadn't felt in years as he carried her over to their bed, laying her down with such gentleness that she didn't even stir.

_Beautiful!_

"I'm envious" Eric growled from his side. Godric didn't need his childes admission, not when the desire and jealousy was flowing off him in waves. "You have known her for no more than a few days and she offered up her throat."

Godric's lips curved. "She is a delightful creature."

"We need to figure out what we are going to do about Compton" Eric stared at Sookie intently. "I would arrange for his disappearance was I not under the assumption that he is a spy sent by the Queen."

Godric snapped his head in his childes direction. "Explain!" he demanded.

"A punishment saw to Pamela being subjected to surveillance duty. I had not been under the impression that he had been in line with Sophie-Ann, however, his abrupt presence and the appearance of an asset such as Sookie was too much of a consequence not to investigate. Pamela witnessed him on the phone to Andre."

Godric's nose wrinkled in distaste. Sophie-Ann was a pathetic excuse for a queen, one that should have been dethroned and stripped of her position centuries ago. She was not born to be a ruler, in fact if it had not been for the influence she held over her childe and Andres unrelenting loyalty he had no doubt Andre would have made a more successful king.

"What did she hear?"

"Very little," Eric frowned. "It was a brief phone call and he has made no further updates. He simply stated that he had secured the asset."

"Sookie," Godric felt his fangs run down. It was no surprise that Sophie-Ann held an interest in Sookie, however, where she received such information from he didn't know. "Tracking?"

"Yes, I have one of my best keeping constant tabs on him."

Godric nodded his approval, "and Compton, what was his state of business?"

It was protocol for vampires who desired to visit, but especially when they wished to make a permanent residence within an area to check in with the local sheriff. It was both out of respect and paperwork that it was carried out as efficiently as possible. First impressions were everything, especially when it was down to the sheriff as to whether your stay would be a permanent one or not.

Eric rolled his eyes at that. "A database he was working on for Sophie-Ann. She personally informed me that his request would not be denied."

Pursing his lips, Godric could sense his childes frustration. Sophie-Ann was all about personal gain; it was a mystery as to why she had not already been assassinated. She had upset many vampires when politically she should have been attempting to gain favour.

"Perhaps it is time for you to advance your own position."

It was no secret Eric was both the Queens biggest asset but most threatening rival. Eric outmatched her by age, power, strength and intelligence when it came to politics. It would take little more than a few phone-calls from the both of them to take Sophie-Ann out and name Eric the King of Louisiana in her place.

Aggravating his childe was not in her best interests.

"I have no desire to advance my position." Eric was satisfied with his power as sheriff, holding no current interest in claiming the throne, "however, if she attempts to stake claim on Sookie than such matters will need to be carried out."

It was something they both agreed on, a necessary move that would be a final resort. Godric had no desire to become King; it was not in his interest to rule a country. His position as sheriff had merely been a way to pass the time, and becoming a king would be a full time commitment he did not wish for. Eric, however much he denied it, was born for the role as a leader of their race. It was in his blood to advance in both power and politics.

"In the meantime, I do not think it would be wise to allow Sookie to be in Compton's presence unaccompanied, at least not until she ends their fast of a relationship."

"Please do not refer to it as such to Sookie, Eric" Godric sighed. "You know that she would not take to it in a humorous light."

Eric shrugged. He hadn't planned to. "Does that mean you will be returning to Shreveport with me, sire?" he asked even if the question was a pointless one. He doubted his maker would allow Sookie out of his sight any more than absolutely necessary.

"I shall." Godric wasn't about to lose out on the opportunity to court the kind hearted fae by not relocating. It would hardly be an inconvenience. He had no doubt that Sookie would not be able to hold out forever.

She would be _theirs_!

* * *

**Not as satisfied with the ending as I had hoped, however, it reached the conclusion I desired. **

**Reviews = forgiving me? **

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Reviews were amazing as always, and I've managed to post this chapter up quickly! Surprised? Oh, and Bill's back! Hope you enjoy xx

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**_**Interfering Makers & Damaging repercussions**_

* * *

Awakening to a glass of water and from what Sookie could assume in her dazed state an iron tablet to try and replenish the vitamins she had lost in her blood, was both a surprise and a delight.

Groaning, Sookie managed to pull herself into an upright sitting position before the slight ache in her neck made an appearance. It was itchy, but from what she had expected it wasn't painful as such, but it was a sensation strange enough to recall at a later date. It was just a relief that the trust she had placed in Godric had not been broken. Not that she had expected anything less. He had not only looked after her, but he had opened her mind to another aspect of vampyric life.

She blushed as she recalled asking for Godric to bite her harder.

Had she really been so bold?

Attempting to push such erotic thoughts to the back of her mind Sookie gratefully drank the water which had been thoughtfully laid out for her, the tablet going down with ease. It hadn't even filtered across her mind that donating blood would have had any cost on her health, but if those girls could do it on a daily bases then surely the few mouthfuls that Godric had taken wouldn't do her any permanent harm.

She would get herself checked out if she thought she would be able to cover the health insurance she didn't have.

Not wanting to put a downer on the evening, it still being dark out, Sookie figured she must have dosed off for no more than a few hours. It was a relief; she wasn't exactly keen on wasting another night by sleeping.

Pulling herself out of bed she smiled softly when she caught sight of Godric sitting on the couch, a book which looked to be older than herself in his hand as his eyes flickered across the pages at an impressive speed. She would have believed he was skimming the pages had he not been a vampire. She had no idea what he was truly capable of, she wasn't about to undermine the possibilities which came with him being a vampire.

Licking her lips nervously, she made her way over towards him. "Hey."

Godric didn't hesitate to give her his sole attention, a boyish grin appearing at his lips as he took her in. She blushed slightly when his eyes focused on her neck, her fingers self-consciously rising to her throat only for her fingers to brush over the raised surface of two puncher holes.

"Are you in any discomfort?" he enquired with concern. She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

His tone suggested to Sookie that it would be almost impossible to get anything by him. He had experienced too much of life to take things at face value, that his past had resulted in him being vastly knowledgeable, unable to not completely observe his surroundings.

Surprisingly, that fact affected her very little.

"It aches a little, but that's expected, right?" She relaxed at his nod; even if he looked less than pleased she was feeling any negative side effects at all.

"You do not feel any light headedness? Fatigue?"

Shaking her head Sookie couldn't help but feel her heart ache slightly at his obvious concern for her. Unlike Eric he didn't seem focused on hiding it from her, but rather fully expressed what he was feeling.

"Nope, should I?"

Smiling a boyish smile she couldn't help but mirror it. She didn't think it was appropriate to think he was handsomely cute, but she found she couldn't help herself. However, it wasn't long until Eric joined them, a low slung towel at his hips as droplets of water slid down his sculptured abs.

She couldn't help but stare.

_Was she drooling?_

Flushing deeply, she tried to look away. If thinking Godric was cute wasn't appropriate, than she didn't even need to think about whether or not staring at a half-naked Eric was.

_Why couldn't she look away?_

"See something you like?"

Looking up Sookie rolled her eyes at Eric's familiar smirk, his eyes sparkling with both amusement and lust at her expense. She really needed to get control over her emotions, especially if she was lusting after Eric of all people.

Bad Sookie!

"You need to get dressed," she huffed.

His smirk widened. "Really? And why is that?"

Sookie didn't let his amusement affect her, outwardly anyway. "Because don't we have a party to attend?" she remembered Godric mentioning about the celebration Isabel was throwing in another location. It was close to where the bombing had taken place, but apparently it was a frequent location for Godric's nest. Sort of like a second home she figured, if vampires referred to it as such. "Like, soon?"

Glancing at the time Sookie realised they were indeed going to be late if they didn't get a move on, and considering she wished to change into something less casual and more fitting for the occasion it wasn't as if she was prepared for the event herself. At least Eric had showered, even if he didn't sweat.

Trying not to dwell on both Eric's and Godric's reluctance for her to leave she knew she couldn't stay with them when she needed to get changed, and while it was nice that not only was Eric actually being kind of sweet to her in his own kind of way, an event was an event. She didn't want to offend Isabel by being late, nor did she want to upset her if Godric was as well. Not when she had gone to so much trouble planning the celebration.

Quickly showering, Sookie was in and out within ten minutes before taking a blow-dryer to her hair. Bill still hadn't made an appearance which annoyed her more than worried her, the fact he seemed to disappear frequently almost making her want to roll her eyes at him.

_What was he up to?_

It only reaffirmed the fact she didn't know Bill as well as she had believed she had. It had been made clear when not only had he seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth, but he hadn't told her. She may not be the type of girlfriend who demanded to know her boyfriend's whereabouts 24/7, but it would be nice if he mentioned what he was up to once and a while.

_Especially_, considering he expected the same, if not more so.

It was a vampire event after all, so where was he?

Deciding on a simple purple dress with white lace it only took another few minutes to apply a dash of make-up before she was ready to go. She may wear a little blush and massacre, but she had never been the most talented when it came to applying make-up.

Not like Arlene and Dawn could anyway.

A quick glance in the mirror left her satisfied enough that she wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb in a room full of beautiful companions and even more beautiful vampires. She would still look like a slob in comparison, but at least it was obvious she had made an effort. Being constantly surrounded by so many attractive people did not have a positive impact on her self-confidence; she could say that from personal experience.

Still, she had yet to meet a vampire who had been cruel about her appearance.

Isabel turned out to be a lovely lady that Sookie could see herself enjoying the company of. She had met the woman only briefly when Eric had introduced her to Godric's nest as they tried to formulate a plan of rescue, but from spending no more than a few minutes in her company Sookie could tell that she had a sharp tongue, an almost morbid yet entertaining sense of humour that had her having to smother her giggles against the palm of her hand as she sipped at a soft pink cocktail that tasted of cherries.

Godric had gotten her hooked on the deliciously fruity drinks!

"So, Sookie" Isabel smiled at the southern belle fondly. The blonde may not be aware of the fact that both Godric and Eric's interest in her went further than simply being friendly, but if she was important to Godric than she wanted to make an effort to get to know the telepath. "How has your stay in Dallas been so far?"

In response, Sookie smiled brightly. "Oh, it's been lovely. It's a shame I haven't had the time to see the sites, from what I've heard from Sam Dallas has some great locations."

"You could always extend your stay."

Sookie shook her head, blonde curls twisting and curling around her shoulders at the movement. "I can't. I'm scheduled to work the day after we return to Bon Temps so I have to get back."

It was a shame; from the little she had seen of Dallas it was lovely. It was so rare that she got out of Louisiana, the plane ride over the first time she had actually been abroad.

"We will come back and visit," Godric cut in smoothly, an arm moving to curl around her waist, "perhaps once Sookie has arranged an appropriate time to get some vacation off work."

While the thought was sweet, Sookie couldn't bring herself to confess to him that waitresses didn't get vacation pay, well she didn't. Sam wouldn't be able to afford it and it wasn't as if she would feel good taking it. She had worked since she was fifteen in at Merlotte's, it would feel like stealing if Sam paid her for doing nothing.

She also didn't doubt that while she loved Tara like a sister, her and the other waitresses wouldn't think twice before taking advantage. Sam may be a friend, but when it came to money she knew Dawn especially wouldn't feel one ounce of guilt about cashing in her vacation pay multiple times whenever she felt like it.

It just didn't feel right when Sam had given them the opportunity of working in such a small town. Work was slim to none.

Still, she smiled brightly and answered with a perky "sure!" which hopefully would bring an end to the subject.

The next hour and a half saw to Godric introducing her to members of his nest, Sookie raising a brow when she caught sight of a tall vampire in a cowboy hat that she remembered from the Fellowship of the Sun.

"You're Stan, right?" she guessed.

It was hard to forget such a rememberable character.

Quirking a brow Stan took in the physical touch his previous sheriff had on the blonde, sending a shark like grin in Godric's reaction, eye glistening with what looked like smugness, before bowing extravagantly, taking off his hat as his human father had raised him to.

It was hard to rid yourself of such engrained habits.

"Good evening, ma'am" he purred.

"Still not managed to catch yourself a woman, huh Stan?" Eric's amused tone cut into the conversation while Sookie couldn't help but giggle. She highly doubted that many vampires could get away teasing a vampire like Stan.

"And you have? The last I heard you hired a new dancer, what was her name…Yvetta? I hear from the grapevine she has legs that go on for miles" he wiggled his brows.

"Visit and your welcome to her," he smirked, "for a price."

_Uh! Were they bargaining with an actual person? _She may not know of this Yvetta, but she was still a human being and she couldn't help but be a little disturbed with how the conversation was going.

Did Eric really not see people as…well, people?

She wished she could say she was surprised.

Sensing her disgust Godric bent down to brush his lips against her neck. She shuddered, but didn't force him to move away. "He is joking, little one. Vampire humour."

While she doubted Eric was joking she shook it off. Now was not the time to make a scene. The party was going well, everyone was having fun, so the last thing she wanted to do was ruin it for everyone.

She had not been raised to be petty.

It wasn't until she caught sight of Bill entering the room that she excused herself from Godric and Eric's side, hating herself for missing his touch as she made her way over to her supposed boyfriend who seemed to be disappearing on her every few minutes.

Just what was he doing, in Dallas of all places? From what he had told her he didn't know anyone from the area, nor did he have ant business in this state.

"Bill," she called out, making sure not to shout him loud enough to disrupt the atmosphere in a rude manner. "Bill, can I have a word with you, please?"

Why wasn't he answering her?

Sighing, Sookie reluctantly placed down her drink before making her way over to him, frowning when she took note of a taller brunette affectionately touching her boyfriend. She bristled, though took a deep breath and told herself not to overreact. Godric had been touching her earlier after all, however, nothing was happening between them but innocent friendship.

She would not make a scene.

"Bill?" she asked hesitantly, _finally_ seeming to catch his attention.

His eyes widened. "Sookie?" he looked hesitant, almost as if he was uncomfortable with her presence if that was possible. Why wouldn't he want her there, by his side? He had complained enough at the beginning of the trip that she hadn't been constantly standing by his side, and yet now he looked as if he wanted her anywhere but there. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited, Bill" she stared at the beautiful women in front of her. "I was present at the bombing; it isn't completely surprising that I would be asked to attend the celebrations."

"You need to leave, Sookie!" he gritted out, surprising her with his harsh and unforgiving tone. She couldn't help but flinch slightly. Not having the time to get offended, the tall woman who was clearly a vampire with red stained lips all of a sudden seemed _very_ invested in their conversation.

"Ah! This is the famous Sookie Stackhouse" she purred, flashing her fangs, "how _lovely_ to meet you."

Sookie frowned, the sight of white fangs not affecting her in the slightest. Being around Eric's temper had pretty much desensitised her to the physical presence of anger. Something wasn't right. "It's nice to meet you to, though; unfortunately I don't seem to recall who you are."

The woman threw her head back and laughed. Sookie flinched, unaware that such bitterness and hate could be twisted in such a tone. "Oh Bill, she is such a delight!" she giggled manically.

"Lorena!" he hissed, looking nervous. _Was that fear in his eyes? _"Sookie, _please_ would you just leave!"

Narrowing her eyes she couldn't help but feel offended. "I will do no such thing, Bill! It would be rude to leave this early, not to mention I'm very much enjoying meeting Godric's nest-"

"It is no longer Godric's nest-"

"Oh please," she waved him off. "As if that means anything, the respect still stands."

"Ooh, you didn't tell me she was so smart, William" Lorena laughed. She looked more and more delighted at Bill's discomfort.

"Sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Bill's lover, darling" she purred while Sookie's blood ran cold.

She managed to stutter a "L-lover?" simultaneously as Bill shouted "Lorena!"

_What was she talking about?_

"Bill," Sookie looked in her boyfriend's direction, her tone soft and unbelieving. "What does she mean by lover?"

"It means we fucked," Lorena stated shamelessly. "I would ask if he was gentle with you, but I think everyone in this room is very much aware that you are a virgin" she spat in disgust.

Sookie flushed with humiliation. Could they _smell_ that? The possibility hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I…I-"

"But it looks like you've been busy yourself," her lips curved as her gaze found the bite marks present on her neck. She hadn't even thought to hide them; she had felt no urge to. "What pathetically desperate vampire did you manage to convince to feed off the likes of you?" she sneered.

Sookie visibly winced, not even a split second later Godric's familiar form was standing by her side. To say he did not look pleased would have been a major an understatement.

* * *

**Did you think I managed to pull Lorena off? **

**Reviews = love!**

* * *

**Next update**: Hopefully the beginning of next week. Have a busy weekend so fingers crossed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I enjoyed your reviews as I always do, not to mention taking into account some of the feedback I received on the last chapter. Angry Godric, _yay_! Bad Bill!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
**_**Unrestrained Anger**_

* * *

Taking a hesitant step backwards, Sookie was eager to stay out of the firing line as she tried to fight back a shudder at the anger which seemed to roll off Godric in waves. It was clear Godric didn't need to have an expression full of uncontrolled rage to incite fear in both humans and his own kind.

While Godric remained expressionless, his anger was firmly reinforced with his demand "address yourself!" spoke through gritted teeth.

Lorena was no longer smiling.

Sookie had yet to see Godric this angry, the vampire usually so calm and collected. Honestly, it through her for a loop, though it was hard not to look at him with both relief and thankfulness for his intervention. She may be able to defend herself, but she highly doubted that if Lorena wrapped a hand around her throat she would be able to get out of the situation without any help.

It made perfect sense for Godric to prevent that from happening by addressing her personally.

Automatically taking a small step backwards, she startled slightly at the sensation of a firmer chest applying pressure against her back. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Eric's towering presence, the Viking clearly having taken an interest in proceedings.

"G-Godric…"

Icy blue eyes narrowed. "I said, address yourself!"

"Lorena. Lorena Krasiki" she managed to stutter out.

Confidence, Sookie took note, no longer seemed to ooze from every pour of her body, it being as clear as day that Godric both outsmarted and outranked her. It was a relief, thoughts of Bill's betrayal still fresh in her mind.

_Had he really cheated on her? _

"And your Sire?"

Lorena's jaw clenched. "István."

"Ah!" Godric's eyes flashed with recognition. "That does explain a lot, doesn't it? A sadistic vampire, one that found he was above the rules set in place for our kind. He was a vampire that I took great pleasure in destroying."

Sookies eyes widened at his admission, gasps that couldn't be restrained echoing around the room while Lorena stared at Godric in both feared fascination and terror.

"B-but, he is indestructible!" she demanded.

"Indestructible he was not. He should not have gotten lazy in covering his tracks, the fact you are still alive is a testament to my generosity. He did have a taste for turning those innocent bitter."

"He made me what I am!" she screeched. "What I have become is not my doing!"

"And yet you continue to act in such an unevolved manner, tormenting humans as if they are flies whose wings you pluck!"

"B-but, she _provoked_ me!"

"And you _provoke_ me! You do not insult my-guest" Sookie didn't seem to be the only one to notice the slight catch in his sentence. It confused her. "Nor do you out of respect comment on a human's bite marks in such a degrading manner! I would ask if your maker taught you any respect had I not met the pathetic despicable vampire myself!"

_Ouch_, Sookie couldn't help but cringe.

Bill, however, seemed more concerned with her neck than the more serious situation at hand, demanding who bit her with an attitude she didn't appreciate from a vampire who seemed to feel he wasn't the one at fault, but that she was.

Just who did he think he was?

He was about to get a scolding of a lifetime if he didn't sort out his attitude sooner rather than later. She was a lady, she did not deserve nor appreciate being spoken to like a child who needed to be told they had done wrong.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Is now really the time, Bill? And who are you to judge, speaking to me about faithfulness and trust only to throw it back in my face!"

"Sookie-"

She cut him off. "What is she doing here, Bill?"

"I-"

"Because from the sounds of it you slept with her, but it was the fact you didn't seem to deny it that tells me she isn't the dishonest one in this situation."

Bill looked at her with both an expression of frustration and anger. "Can we not deal with this now?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"And why not, Bill? I have no desire to make a scene but your so-called maker seems to have different ideas on the matter" she huffed. "You've been acting strange for weeks, just how long has this been going on?"

"It hadn't-it meant nothing!"

Lorena laughed bitterly at that, scoffing at the absurdity of it. "You weren't saying that when you were coating the back of my throat with your cum!"

_Crass_, Sookie cringed, _talk about being less of a lady._

"Enough!" Godric snapped. "You," he narrowed his eyes in Lorena's direction "will leave this area if you know what's good for you. I may no longer hold a position in authority but I will not hesitate to _personally _make sure you do not bother Isabel in her area again if needs must. And Compton, clearly you have unresolved issues with you maker-"

"She will not release me!"

"And you test my patience," Godric's anger filtered through his words. Sookie doubted he was best pleased to be interrupted, especially with Bill's childish outburst. "What happens between you and your maker is none of my concern, however, her scent upon your person leads me to believe you willingly allowed her to seduce you."

"She forced me!"

At that Godric simply rolled his eyes, his expression turning from blank to irritate in the space of a second. "The last whispers of your arousal lead me to believe otherwise."

Sookies eyes widened at that, her mouth falling open in both shock and disgust at the realisation that Bill had indeed cheated on her. It seemed that had hadn't fully allowed it to sink in until Godric confirmed it himself. She wasn't stupid, she trusted Godric's judgement completely, and while she was aware of the fact many vampires did not see monogamy the same way humans did, she had made a point of informing Bill that she would have it no other way, that it was exclusive or she would have to say no.

_What a jerk! _

Instead of feeling upset, of feeling inadequate and tearful, she felt _anger_! Never before had she felt as furious as she had right at that moment, her face flushing in what she knew had to be an unattractive way as she stared at her boyfriend – no _ex-_boyfriend with a betrayed and disgusted look. She had seen what men who cheated on women thought like, that it was ok. Seeing Arlene and Dawn being betrayed and used by so many men had instilled a no tolerance policy in her when it came to un-faithfulness.

Cleary Bill was not the one.

She knew that now.

As if reading her mine Bill looked at her panicked, eyes wide and mouth ajar. "Sookie-"

"I think it goes without saying that we are over, Bill" she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to be with you anymore, Lorena can have you."

At least Lorena looked pleased with the outcome, she thought bitterly.

"But Sookie, you don't understand-"he pleaded.

She huffed. "I am not a child, Bill. Sorry doesn't make it better."

"She made me!" he hissed. "She used the maker command on me, I couldn't resist!"

That made Sookie pause before she caught sight of the pathetic looks on the vampires surrounding them, not to mention anger of those who she knew were makers themselves. Insulted didn't even begin to describe how they looked at Bills accusation. It wasn't until Eric bent down to explain that she finally allowed herself to belief that it was simply another pathetic attempt at Bill trying to cover his lies and deceit.

"A maker can command their childe to have sex with them unwillingly; however, arousal is not something a sire can command."

Was it naïve of her to believe Eric over Bill?

"Is that true, Godric?" she muttered. She couldn't bring herself to care that they were causing a scene, knowing it was too late to worry about that now. She would apologise later, blushing at the fact that every vampire was clearly listening intently to every word while the humans desperately tried to.

She figured she deserved to be a little peed off!

"I am afraid it is, little one" Godric's fingers moved to caress her shoulder. It was the lightest of touches.

Sookie huffed. "In that case, not only are you a liar, Bill, but you are a cheating one!"

Snarling, Bill made a move to grab her only to have his pale wrist grasped tightly in an equally white one before he could make contact, Eric's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at Bill warningly.

"You do not lay your hands on a lady, Compton!" he snapped. He doubted Sookie was even aware of how many of his kind she had easily won over in one night. They all looked ready to come to her rescue, especially if it meant having a shot at Bill for his previous comment. As a maker he was insulted at the fact Bill would stoop low enough to claim every maker had the desire to force their childe into their bed, "Especially one who you are no longer dating."

"Fuck off, Eric!" Bill growled, "As if you have never been fucked by your own maker!"

Eric rolled his eyes. Yes, he had been bedded by Godric on many occasions, but even in his most sadistic days his maker had never forced himself on him. Godric had done nothing to his body in terms of sex that he had not enjoyed immensely.

"Sookie has spoken, Compton. You should leave; now."

Godric's tone left no room for disagreement or argument. He meant business.

Reluctantly, both outnumbered and outvoted, Bill turned on his heel and left with a flash of fangs that had Sookie retreating a few steps, though her anger prevented her from moving behind Eric for safety. She may be a human, and she may have just been publically cheated on, but she still had some of her pride! "This isn't over, Sookie. We will talk about this when we get back to Bon Temps."

Sookie rolled her eyes at that, thinking that not only did she need to reside his invitation into her home but she needed to give him the few belongings he had kept around her house back. She didn't want it, any of it.

As far as she was concerned there was no going back from this. What Bill had done was unforgiveable.

Sighing, Sookie turned to apologise to Isabel, hoping she hadn't ruined the night only to see the majority of vampires in the room looking extremely pissed. She flushed in humiliation, hoping her previous good impression hadn't been tainted.

"They are upset with both Lorena and Bill," Isabel must have read the expression on her face. "For a vampire to insult another's bite marks is a very insulting offence. Lorena should have known better, considering her age. Bill's comment on a maker often raping their child was another insult that is unforgivable to many of us."

"Is she older than Eric?" she asked curiously, only for Isabel to laugh lightly in response.

"Oh goodness no, Lorena is barely in her 250 years. It is a shame her life of abuse had made her cold and bitter," Isabel sighed, reaching for another glass of blood. Sookie didn't even flinch. "Her maker was truly a horrid creature if stories are anything to go by, though Godric's actions are a surprise."

"You didn't know?" She would have thought it would be something they would have shared within a nest.

Isabel's lips curled up in amusement. "Godric isn't really one for sharing."

As the elegant vampire walked away Sookie was left speechless. _Not one for talking_? Godric had been nothing other than open and honest with her since he had saved her life, especially when they had eaten together. Well, she had eaten.

She couldn't help but wonder why she was an acceptation to his usual personality. Surely she wasn't the only person to see his softer side.

Walking towards the bar Sookie ordered her usual gin and tonic. Her thoughts were whirling as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Our flights will be at sunset," Eric slid into the stool next to her. "Godric will be returning with us. Compton will be making separate arrangements."

"Good," she muttered, still annoyed at the civil war vampire. While part of her wondered why she wasn't more upset, her anger was still bubbling under the surface which kept her from breaking down. She was sure at some point it would hit her, but right at that moment Bill didn't deserve her tears.

Perhaps that was why she wasn't crying. She was too angry too.

"Did you know?" she suddenly asked, looking in Eric's direction.

Eric quirked a brow in question.

"Bill's cheating." She certainly hoped not, but Eric's silence was all she needed to know to confirm her suspicions. "Lovely," she muttered into her glass.

A surprisingly gentle touch to her shoulder had her eyes flickering back to Eric with reluctance. "Compton doesn't deserve you."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "And what? You do?"

"Yes."

A bubble of laughter burst out of her as Sookie fought against the urge not to bite her tongue and inform Eric of exactly how pissed she was. For once, however, it was Bill she was angry at rather than Eric, even if he had kept her so-called boyfriends lack of faithfulness from her.

She wished she could say she was surprised.

"You are in love with the idea of my disability, Eric."

A disgruntled sound left Eric's throat. "I would hardly call your gift a disability."

"And I loathe it when you refer to me as an asset," Sookie wrinkled her nose. It made her sound like his property, like she wasn't even a human being with her own thoughts and feelings. The term _asset_ referred to her as a tool, something he could use before easily discarding without a moment's thought.

Yes she believed herself to be better than Bill after his public confession of betrayal, but that didn't mean she didn't have enough pride and self-worth to think she could be better than some kind of _asset_ Eric could treat and use at his beck and call.

She may not have the highest self-value, but she had more than enough to detest the idea of being used so openly. She respected most of these vampires!

"It is political terminology, not personal."

Sookie frowned. "Is this about image?"

Eric grinned, the tips of his fangs peaking from underneath his upper lip. "I assure you I hold no shame nor embarrassment at having you on my arm."

_Oh._

Sookie hadn't expected that.

But as she stared at Eric intently she couldn't help but wonder what his angle was. He may have never been openly rude to her, well other than crude comments that left her cheeks red, but nice had never entered his vocabulary in concerns to her.

Perhaps his maker was a good influence on him.

* * *

**Help! **

**Should Sookie be more emotional regarding her break-up with Bill or take it like a champ and tell him to fuck off? **

**Review = helping me!**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thanks for the advice guys, it's helped a lot!

**Thanks: **Wow, I am taken aback by the sheer number of reviews you guys placed in my inbox for the last chapter in particular. It was just what I needed to add a boost to my day.

**Reward: **As a reward this chapter wasn't due up for another few days, but I pulled out my laptop and thought _fuck it_, you guys deserve me finishing it off and getting it up ASAP!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
**_**Life Goes On**_

* * *

The flight back to Louisiana was uneventful, as was the drive back to Bon Temps. It was a nice change from the constant drama that had accompanied her on the first trip away from the town she had grown up in. She was looking forward to returning to normality.

Godric returning with Eric had also been a pleasant surprise. She had been rolling ideas in her head on how she would say goodbye to the vampire who had not only saved her life, but treated her like an equal, like she was something good enough to care for.

It had been nice.

She may not be pleased that according to her Godric had been unnecessarily stripped of his position as sheriff, but at least something good had come of it.

Jetlag had not been pleasant, but it was nothing that a good night's sleep hadn't cured. It still didn't mean, however, that she wasn't still half-asleep when she arrived at Merlotte's for her afternoon shift, but she wasn't too exhausted not to greet Sam with a hug that had the both of them smiling.

"Sookie! How was Dallas?"

Smiling brightly, she pulled away much to Sam's reluctance. She didn't notice, too keyed up from being back home to take much else in. Dallas may have been beautiful, but Bon Temps was where her heart laid.

"It was nice, kind of. I met some really nice people, and some not so nice" she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Sam raised a brow, "like who?"

"The Fellowship of the Sun, heard of them?" She moved to pull on her apron. "They're nothing other than a large group of wackjobs if you ask me."

"They do anything to ya?" Concerned at her well-being had his eyes flickering towards her neck, his eyes narrowing in anger when he took note of the light green neck scarf she was wearing. It did not take a highly educated person to figure out exactly what, or who, she had been up to on her holiday.

"Yeah, but Godric and Eric sorted it" she waved off, moving to fill the salt and pepper shakers. Business was usually slow before the lunch rush hit. "How's Bon Temps been? Nothin' else bad happened has it?"

Still caught up on the hidden bite marks he knew would be present on her neck Sam stayed silent, internally seething. Compton didn't deserve to touch her, let alone attack her neck like an animal!

Lafayette broke the silence.

"Hey girl!" Utensils clattered in the kitchen before the flamboyant chief Sookie knew and loved made his way though. "How's da vamp? Still up in all ya grill?"

Sookies mood soured at the reminder of her less than perfect relationship status. It had been a relief when Eric had informed her that Bill would not be traveling back with them. For all she cared he could bloody well stay in Dallas!

"He cheated on me-_ump_!" Soon finding herself in the arms of one of her best and only friends she smiled against his glittery chest. She adored how she could take Lafayette at face value.

"Tell me all about it, suga'" he demanded wistfully.

Sam listened intently, wondering whether it had any relation to the marks on her throat. His blood ran cold at the possibility that Bill had hurt her, that he had…_forced_ himself on such a sweet and misunderstood girl. If that was the case he didn't trust himself that he wouldn't do anything reckless, that his fingers wouldn't ache to stake the prick through the chest.

"There's not much to tell," Sookie nervously licked her lips before pulling away. "His maker came back 'nd according to her they had sex multiple times."

Lafayette hummed his disapproval, "ya sure ya can believe this biatch?"

"Godric say he could…uh…smell his arousal" she cringed, blushing her at own use of terminology.

Lafayette's eyes widened, "they can smell that shit?" At Sookies nod Lafayette couldn't help but curse to himself, unaware until that moment of that specific detail. Eddie had never mentioned it.

"Yep," the napkin dispensers were next.

"And dis Godric, ya trust him?"

No hesitation was present as she nodded affirmative. Godric had no reason to lie to her; he would have nothing to gain if he did.

"So does this mean you're no longer seeing that civil war vamp?" Lafayette leaned against the counter, "'cause you deserve better than that shit."

"I told him that we were done."

She missed the way Sam's eyes lit up at that particular piece of information, unlike Lafayette who shot his boss a look of sympathy. The bloke didn't have a chance with Sookie, not when the girl he had been obsessed with for years only saw him as a brother, as family, rather than as someone she could be intimate with.

Blissfully ignoring the chief, Sam couldn't help but hope for the best. He may not like the fact Bill had cheated on her, especially since it was Sookie's first relationship and it had ended in such a shitty way, but it made him hope she would choose someone closer to home when she got over whatever emotional turmoil she was feeling.

_He_ would never treat her so poorly.

The lunch rush passed quickly, Sookie only having to put up with a couple of rude comments after they slipped through her mental shield during a moment of distraction, but it was nothing she hadn't heard before. She could handle her own.

"Get us a refill, doll!"

Forcing a smile, Sookie reluctantly reached for the empty glasses on their table, both ignoring their crass thoughts and shying away from touchy hands attempting to grope her arse.

Did their mothers not teach them any respect?

The glasses hit the bar with a _click_, Tara swaying her way over with a bored expression. "Sam let you serve the twat table?" her nails raked across the wooden bar.

Cringing at her friends' language, Sookie shrugged. "There not that bad-"Tara raised a brow, "they want another round of drinks."

Leant on the bar Sookie tried to ignore the brief thought which managed to break through her shield, but she had heard enough to know that Tara knew about the fang marks on her neck, and her thoughts made it very clear that she did not approve in the slightest.

She tried to ignore it, but this was her friend she was talking about.

Sookie had known when she had gotten involved with Bill that people wouldn't like it, that they would refer to her as a fang-banger, a slut, or a bloodbag. It hadn't bothered her, not when she had been called mentally insane and crazy for the whole duration of her life.

It was simply another discrimination she had been subjected to.

But it was hard to regret her decision to treat vampires with the same attitude she treated humans with when she had met many vampires who were nothing other than polite, who respected their own kind and treated humans far better than humans had treated them. It had opened her eyes to more in life, and she didn't regret it in the slightest.

It wasn't as if her own race had treated her kindly over the years.

Bill on the other hand, perhaps she shouldn't have jumped into a relationship with the first vampire she had met. That had clearly not been a good idea; she knew that now.

She would learn from her mistakes.

"I hear you broke up with the vamp," Tara pulled several pints. Sookie rolled her eyes as she arranged them on her tray. "He suck in the sack?"

Sookie flushed at the direction question. "That's a bit personal, Tara."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a prude, Sookie. Sex is sex, you either have it or you don't."

Huffing, Sookie decided not to answer as she grabbed her tray before expertly handing out the drinks. At least she was good at something in her life, even if it was waitressing and dealing with drunken rednecks.

It was nearing the end of her shift when the place went eerily quiet, Sookie frowning in confusion from the end of the bar. The place had been rowdy for the better part of three hours, the constant chatter somewhat helping to block out the thoughts along with Sam having finally helped her out by kicking out a particularly intoxicated table after they had attempted to pull her on their laps.

They were lucky Sam had intervened before they had gotten a face full of her drinks tray.

She was polite and professional, but there was a limit.

"Hey babe," Lafayette yelled from the kitchen. She startled. "Ya bring back any strays wit ya?"

"Huh?"

_Strays?_

"Got a sexy vamp out here lookin' all young 'nd powerful."

Making her way around the bar Sookie grinned when she caught sight of a familiar vampire standing near the entrance, not bothering to hesitate as she discarded her tray on a nearby table before making her way over to the elder vampire.

"Hey Godric," Hugging him tight she savoured the happiness she felt at seeing him. Dressed in what she was quickly realising was his common attire, he looked all the less threatening in pastel colours and soft linen. It made her question just how many people underestimated Godric before finding out he was more dangerous than outwardly threatening vampires combined. "What you doin' here?"

Cool fingers brushed against her heated cheeks before moving to rest on her hip. It wasn't until she realised how many looks they were on the receiving end of that she figured the intimacy of their hug would look strange considering they were just friends.

She found it hard to care about the judgemental looks they were throwing her way.

"I came to request your presence at Fangtasia, älskling. My childe informed me that the two of you have an agreement of some kind."

Sookie nodded. "Yep. I'm happy to help out on the odd reading if he turns them over to the authorities afterwards."

"So you are willing?"

Nodding, Sookie glanced at the clock briefly. "I have an hour and a half left on my shift. You could wait or I could meet you over in Shreveport since I have my car here."

"I shall wait."

Leading him to a more private booth, thankful that it was empty, Sookie quickly asked him if he desired a trublood only for Godric to deny. Looking at him now Sookie recognised the slight flushness to his cheeks, confusing her considering she had never seen it present on another vampire before.

It almost looked as if he was blushing.

"Give me a shout if you change your mind, ok?"

Nodding, Godric settled back into the booth as he watched his future companion move away in order to continue her shift. He had purposely left early, wanting to witness her working in a natural environment. After hearing about the negativity she was subjected to on a daily bases, he wished to experience it for himself.

He was not impressed with what he saw.

It was clear the majority of the humans present were not happy with a vampire being within their mists; however, Godric felt nothing other than mild annoyance over that fact. He did not care for disgusted looks, knowing inside it was their fear driving their discomfort and anger towards him and his kind. Humans were defensive creatures.

"Who's the vampire, Cher?"

"_Oh_, that's Godric. He's visiting Eric" Sookie replied brightly.

Had Eric not yet told her he planned to make his stay permanent?

The male did not look pleased. It may have been Godric's first sighting of the shifter, yet he had already managed to deduce that this was Sookie's boss. It was obvious that this _Sam_ had not informed her that he was a shifter, a less common supernatural being, which was why his little telepath found him so tricky to read. He was under the impression that any shifter she came across would feel very much the same to her, difficult but not impossible. It was also clear to him that her boss was attracted to her physically if the jealously and lust was anything to go by.

Godric wasn't threatened, not when he and Sookie were already beginning their bonding. However, he was far from impressed.

"He going to be trouble?"

"Godric?" Sookie asked bewildered. "No, of course not! I can honestly say he is the most civilised and polite vampire I've ever met. Saved my life as well, he's a real gentleman" she glanced in his direction fondly, seemingly forgetting he could hear every word.

He was more than pleased with the confirmation that his courting of her was successfully going well.

Eric, however, would need to step up his game it seemed.

"More than Bill?"

Scowling, "Bill was a liar and a cheat."

Bringing an end to the conversation it wasn't until Godric became aware of two humans approaching him that his head tilted to the side, eyes narrowing briefly before his features smoothed out into something unreadable.

"Hey," the female managed to get out in a purr before Godric was ordering them to "leave." He was in no mood to please a couple of fang-bangers who desired to try out something new. He was not an object they couldn't simply purchase for a night of pleasure. He could sense the lust and fear rolling off them in waves.

"Hey! You have no idea what you're missing!"

Godric looked at the rednecks up and down with a lack of emotion. She was too thin, unhealthily so, not to mention he could sense both alcohol and drugs tainting their blood.

"I am not interested."

Even if he was desperate he would never stoop so low.

As they walked away insulted, Godric couldn't help but savour the slight tinge of jealousy and relief flowing off one particular person in the bar.

* * *

**Reviews = love! **

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **More of Eric in this chapter. I've missed writing about the cocky little shit that is the equally sexy Viking. _Sigh_, am I right?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood; I just borrowed the characters for a bit of fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen  
**_**Drainers Are The Morally Corrupt**_

* * *

As soon as her shift ended and she had clocked out Sookie didn't hesitate to approach Godric, trying to ignore the previous unexpected jealousy she had felt seeing him interact with the women who had made their intentions towards him very clear. She had no right to feel anything of the sort, especially since Godric was free to be intimate with whoever took his fancy.

The sooner she accepted that the better.

Surprisingly, the drive to Fantasia was a comfortable silence rather than there being a consistent conversation between her and Godric. It was nice, Sookie enjoying the peaceful moment between the both of them as the only noise present consisted of her light breathing and the noisy clanging of her car, informing her that it was time to get her baby looked at again.

She couldn't help but chew her bottom lip as she thought about how much it was going to set her back this time.

Godric was the one who broke the silence. "Does my childe require your services often?"

Sookie thought about it. "I haven't really known Eric long enough for it to be a regular thing," she glanced in his direction before turning her attention back towards the road in front of her. She couldn't afford to get into an accident. Still, she couldn't help but reflect back on the last time she was at Fangtasia, and she shuddered at the memory of being attacked by Longshaw.

Maybe she should have requested injury compensation.

Lips quirking at the thought, Sookie pulled into the parking lot only to quickly touch the brake when she saw the lack of parking spaces. She frowned, and while it was far from a surprise that the place was packed that didn't stop her from being frustrated when she caught sight of the lack of empty spaces.

She hated to think of how early the people queuing at the front of the line had gotten there and how long they had been waiting.

"I don't suppose you know the area well enough to know where else I can part?" she asked hopefully. "I don't come to any other place in Shreveport, well not on a regular basis, so I'm pretty much stumped."

Godric frowned, "park in the staff car park."

"But-"

"You are here as an employee as well as having a more personal relationship with him, little one. Eric will not mind."

"Well, if you're sure he won't mind."

Cringing, Sookie for once did as she was told as she pulled her beaten up yellow car into a parking space. Her car looked even crappier next to Eric's bright red corvette, but her car was still somewhat reliable and considering how cheap it was it had done well for its age. As long as it got her from point A to point B she was happy.

Pleasantly surprised at Godric opening her door for her she smiled "thank you."

It was quiet in the club, Eric clearly not have opened yet as Sookie entered alongside Godric. She couldn't help but take in the atmosphere when the place was pretty much empty apart from the odd few members of staff, both human and vampire, pottering about. It was strange not seeing the place teaming with life.

"Don't suppose you know what he wants me to do?"

"I believe he has two humans hooked on V."

"Oh,"

Not really surprised, Sookie slipped off her coat before looking around for a place to put it.

"Here," Godric reached for it only to disappear for a split second. He was back by her side before she had fully realised he had disappeared on her.

"Uh, thanks."

Catching sight of Godric's lips quirking, Sookie's smile widened before she scanned her surroundings, taking in the place before it was filled to the brim with people of all professions dressed in latex and black. It wasn't until Pam suddenly appeared in front of her that she jumped, Pam's red stained lips curved upwards in a predatory smirk that told her that the vampire took much amusement in surprising her.

"Ah, it is good to see you again, Sookie."

Staring wide eyed in shock, Sookie was suddenly wrapped in the embrace of Pam, cool arms chilling her tanned skin. _What was going on?_ Pam had never given her the impression that she liked her, nor had they physically touched until that moment. She was completely out of her element. _Could vampires get high?_

Gingerly, Sookie patted her on the back. Just because she was completely out of her element did not mean that she was rude enough not to return Pam's hug. It was strange, yes, but it wasn't the weirdest thing she had ever come across in her life. She was a telepath for goodness sake; this was nothing; even if she was positive Pam had just inhaled her scent.

"Pam," she asked hesitantly. "Are you _sniffing_ me?"

As if a switch had been flicked Pam pulled away, her expression one of smugness, as if she hadn't just hugged the hell out of her with no explanation. She couldn't help but wonder whether she was missing something important.

"Well, you do look a right treat" she purred. Sookie never thought she would be relieved to see the old Pam back. "I can see the appeal of that dingy bar if the waitresses are so deliciously dressed."

Sookie tugged self-consciously at the bottom of her shorts. Perhaps she should have changed. Clearing her throat she figured she might as well get this over with as soon as possible. She had the morning shift tomorrow so the sooner she got everything cleared up here she could head home, shower and sleep.

"Is Eric around?"

Pam's smirk widened, the tips of her fangs peeking through her lips. "So eager, he will be pleased."

"I didn't-"was all Sookie could protest before Pam was gone. She sighed. "I didn't mean it like that," she continued to no one but herself. She frowned before making a move to a corner booth with Godric's quiet yet soothing presence following behind her like a protective shadow.

"She is only teasing, älskling." Godric's lips curled. "Pamela, as I am discovering, is very much like her maker in that aspect."

Curiosity gained the better of her. "Has she always been like that?"

What she hadn't prepared herself for was a light shrug of Godric's shoulders. It seemed like such a human gesture and she couldn't help but wonder whether he was doing it for her benefit in order to appear more human. She frowned at the thought, not liking the idea of him believing he needed to change himself in order to get along with her. It wasn't as if she didn't like Godric because she did, not to mention she was used to the way vampires were pretty much rigid in all of their actions.

"I am unaware. I had not had the pleasure of meeting the childe Eric had sired until my arrival at Bon Temps."

_Oh._

"I thought makers meeting who their creations sired was important." She didn't mean to risk offending but she was curious.

Thankfully, Godric didn't seem to take offence; that would never be her intention. "Another old tradition that I myself have lacked on I would admit. I am pleased that Eric has sired himself a childe that I consider worthy of eternal life, however, I do hold regrets about not visiting sooner."

It was obvious on Pam and Eric's arrival that Pam had heard it perfectly, her eyes lit with something akin to pride and relief that Sookie found rather human on someone with the almost sadistic personality that was Pam. It was a nice change she found.

"Sookie," Eric moved to sit in the front of her, "you are looking ravishing tonight" he purred.

Despite herself, she blushed. "I'm in my uniform and I smell like beer and chip fat."

"And yet still you look good enough to eat," he flashed his fangs.

Used to his flirtatious attitude by now Sookie tried not to blush deeper and she rolled her eyes. "Godric told me you needed me to read some people," she tried to get back to business.

Looking almost disappointed at the change in topic, Eric's lips twitched before he rose to his full height, towering over the booth before gesturing for her to follow.

Sighing, she did so.

Her mood, however, soon changed when she caught sight of where they were going. She paused. "Are we going down the basement?" she asked shocked. She hadn't even been aware that the building had one, but she could already smell something more than a little unpleasant coming from the underground space and he hadn't even opened the door yet.

Eric turned to face her, a brow quirked. "Would you rather do this in the club?"

"Kind of, yeah."

All she knew was that she did not want to go down there if she had to, and if that meant coming off as slightly more high maintenance than she would've liked then so be it. She already felt a little sick. She highly doubted she would like what she saw, not to mention it would help her concentration if she didn't feel uncomfortable in a place she guessed would freak her out.

"If you don't mind," she added, remembering her manners.

Shrugging, Eric gestured for her to head back to the bar before he appeared a few moments later, dragging a rough looking bloke in his early twenties by the collar of his shirt. Sookie immediately shied back at the smell.

"How long has he been here?" she demanded, taking in his rough state. The scent of urine hit her the closer her got, Eric carelessly throwing him in a chair before placing a firm and what looked to be painful had on his shoulder.

She shuddered.

Eric on the other hand didn't seem concerned in the slightest. She wished she could have been surprised. "I caught him with V. He is being invasive regarding who his dealer is, and considering you expressed distaste for my usual methods of extracting information-"

"Of course I don't agree with you torturing people!" she hissed.

Eric continued as if she hadn't interrupted him in the first place. "I asked Godric to request your presence."

While annoyed at his obvious preference for painfully extracting information, Sookie couldn't fault him for calling on her instead of going with his usual means. She had told him she would be willing after all, and a Stackhouse did not go back on their word. Well, she didn't anyway.

Looking up she squirmed slightly at the three intense sets on eyes staring at her intently, waiting for her to begin reading him she guessed. "Uh…" _Did they have to stare like that? _It was more than a little on the intense side. "Do you want to ask questions and I'll just, uh, listen in?" she stuttered out nervously. It felt as if she was on an interview, a tense one at that.

Digging his nails into the man's shoulder Sookie cringed away when the man yelled out in pain.

"Is that really necessary?"

Eric raised a brow. "He tried to take silver to my childe, so yes, it is necessary."

A flare of protectiveness rose in Sookie at Eric's admission. It was ridiculous really, especially since she was the weaker human in a room full of vampires, but even the thought that this man could have seriously hurt Pam…

"Ok," she steeled herself.

Surprised but obviously pleased at her admission Eric nodded before sneering at the prisoner. "Where did you get the V?"

"Fuck off!" was grunted, the scent of urine potent enough that even her less than heightened sense of smell managed to pick up on it. She cringed.

"It was his first time not securing it for himself," Sookie frowned before both flinching back and tightening her grip on the man's wrist.

_What the fuck…bitch…whore…James is going to kill me…fuck…John…_

"What's the name of your supplier?"

_Like I'm going to tell him….kill me…_

Sifting through his thoughts, trying to push back the sheer disgust she felt at the fact he was admitting in his thoughts to being involved in the capture and draining of multiple new vampires, vampires who hadn't had the opportunity to experience their new life to the fullest. How could another human being do such a thing? It wasn't as if vampires couldn't speak, that they couldn't feel nor plead for their life…

…to feel no sympathy, no empathy…

Sookie shuddered.

"He has more than one," her eyes flickered up towards Eric. "A James, a John and…uh…" frowning, she tried to sift through his thoughts before her eyes widened "do you know a Felicia?"

Eric's stiffening form told her all she needed to know. "Why?" he demanded.

"They have her trapped in a warehouse roughly seventeen miles from here, west. It looks like an old church, but-"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! How the fuck do you know this!" the prisoner screeched, attempting to pull away only to cry out in agony as Eric's nails dug deeper into the easily relenting skin.

"But what?" Eric growled out.

Sookies own grip reflectively tightened. "Scaffolding?" she looked up, wondering if it sounded familiar.

Eric abruptly disappearing on her confirmed as much, however, what the Viking failed to take into account was the prisoner who had been staring at her with a look of furious violent rage was suddenly free to do what he wished.

Unfortunately, that involved taking out the person who had just pretty much condemned him.

She screamed.

* * *

**Review = Eric & Godric**

**Sneaky hint: **We have a little bit of heroic Godric, the sarcastic Pam we all love, and Sookie sees a surprise visitor at Fangtasia that leaves her lost for words.


End file.
